A New Life
by JackLynn9
Summary: Scottish Bella Swan moves to America after a tragic event in her life, this journey abruptly throws her into the supernatural world, and into the arms of a certain southern vampire warlord. OOC, AU Please note, Jasper will be "The Major", and a vampire, but maybe not the same type of vampire as in the twilight books. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, im just borrowing them.
1. Chapter 1

As I walked away from my childhood home I still couldn't quite comprehend everything that I had now lost. I should of been there. It should of been me falling into a permanent slumber alongside the ones I love. I never wanted to do this fuckin nightshift anyway, I'm assuming ive now reached stage two of the grieving process, Is that right? Anger comes after shock? I'm not sure I think il just role with it. The nursing agency I work for pestered me about this damn nightshift, the ward was really struggling for staff... When are wards not struggling in this day and age? I decided to just give in, Christmas Eve nightshift means extra money after all. Why not? What's the worst that could happen? Sure il be tired for Christmas Day but a few hours in bed and a few whiskeys when I'm awake, problem solved.

Christmas Eve is family sleepover night, we all gather at the parents house watch Christmas movies and stay there, my mum and dad, my brother and his wife and my boyfriend and me. Even the fuckin dogs have a sleepover with us. What I wasn't counting on was finishing what can only be described as a brutal nightshift, looking forward to Christmas with the ones I love and coming home to an absolute trainwreck, one that I will never ever forget, nor will I truly get over. Apparently carbon monoxide decided to take everything away from me, my whole family, including the dogs drifted slowly away last night into a "peaceful" sleep, according to the paramedics, while I was sitting with the loved ones of others caring for them. Kind of poetic isn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

Bpov

I suppose I should really introduce myself, My name is Bella Swan, I'm 20 years old and have lived in a small city in Scotland called Dundee since birth. My life isn't perfect, but in my eyes it was pretty damn close, and I emphasise the WAS. I started nursing school at the young age of 17, and finished just shy of my 20th Birthday. I loved my job, caring for others just came naturally to me, and it is a privilege to be there opening the eyes of a newborn baby, but also closing the eyes of a person at the end of their life, 'the first and last to witness the end and the beginning of a life'.

I moved out of my family home at the age of 16 and into a small flat with my childhood sweetheart Mason, we met in nursery, our mums friends. Yep, my life was pretty great, ️little was I to know it could all be ripped away from me so suddenly. After that faithful Christmas morning, everything went into overdrive, I think I zoned out really, blocked it all out and pretended it was happening to someone else, I was just looking in through a glass window.

If I need to tell another person "I'm fine", "No I don't need any dinners made for the week" and "Honestly I'll survive", when really I just want to shout to everyone "FUCK OFF" and "NO I DONT WANT ANYMORE FUCKIN LASAGNE".

Don't get me wrong I'm grateful I still have people who care, but honestly after the first few weeks it is completely draining, and ideally I just want to be alone, and so that's what I decided to do, be alone, travel the world and "find myself" whatever the fuck they say nowadays. So this leads me to the now...America here I fuckin come!


	3. Chapter 3

Bpov

It's April 25th, exactly four months have passed and I've finally got everything organised. I sold the family home and everything in it, minus a few sentimental things such as my mother and fathers wedding rings along with my brothers. My lease for the flat I shared with Mason is finally up, and I sold everything from there as well. I just didn't want anything reminding me of my former life. I have a necklace Mason gave me for our first anniversary and I have the memories in my heart that I will never forget, that's all I need.

My bag is packed, my flights are booked and I'm raring to get the hell out of here. I decided to travel America, possibly settle down somewhere and acquire a green card, not that this will be an easy thing to do but honestly, I'm a woman on a fuckin mission!

My first flight is from Glasgow airport to New York. I'm excited and nervous rolled in to one, not a great combination for a long flight. The flight is stuffy, and unfortunately there are a few young children squealing and crying, "what the fuck are they crying about, they have no real problems, it should be me bawling my eyes out", I chuckle to myself. Wow, losing your whole family and the only boy you've ever loved really turns a girl into a heartless bitch, and I'm a nurse too. Well, I was a nurse. My new found heartlessness has stolen my compassion, and honestly I think my nursing days are over.

After what feels like forever, we finally land at JFK airport. I've been to New York once before, although I was young and don't remember much about it. I collected my bag and headed out to meet with the airport transfer. Id booked a room in The New Yorker Hotel, rather expensive but money wasn't really an issue.

I arrived at the hotel and checked in, the room was beautiful and for the first time in four months I actually cracked a smile. I unpacked my bag and decided to shower and get ready to hit a pub and drink my worries away. Id acquired a fake ID from 'the best of the best' before I left, showing my age as 21. No way in hell was I travelling without being able to get completely wasted along the way. Fuck just the thought of not being able to have my favourite southern comfort and lemonade was enough to wipe the newly found smile from my face.

I showered in the luxurious, and might I add HUGE shower. Washing my waist length black hair, I knew it would take forever to dry but hell it's only 11am and even I have restrictions on when I start drinking. I chose an outfit, settling on white skin tight jeans with ripped knees, a black lace oversized T-shirt with a black bra underneath and finished the outfit with my signature black platform Doc Martens.

An hour and an aching arm later my hair was finally dry. I applied some make up to my tanned skin, well FAKE tanned skin, I am Scottish after all and honestly summer in Dundee was nonexistent! I liked applying dark make up to my eyes, I feel like the black makes the ice blue colour of my eyes pop.

I quickly went over my hair with the straightener and had a look at myself In the mirror. At 5'5, I'm average height, I am quite slim with curves in all the right places, or so I'm told. My long black hair cascades down my back sitting at my waist, I smile to myself, I look half decent considering my life is hell, and I'm all alone. Oh well no time to dwell, I quickly grab my purse and ID, pop them both in my bag checking my room keys is in there too, and rush out the door, let's see what New York has to offer.


	4. AN

A/N

Hi, I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. This is the first time I've ever written anything. I've had the idea in my head and I've always enjoyed reading fanfiction stories. Please review, let me know what you think, if I'm doing okay etc. As I said in the story summary, jasper will be a vampire, but I'm leaning more towards the style of vampires from the vampire diaries, who sleep, eat, the changing face before feeding and when angry and can be killed with a stake. So far bella is New York, I honestly know nothing about pubs, clubs etc here so just to let you all know that I will be making up names and venues etc :) lol.

Hope you all enjoy the rest

Thanks

Jacklynn


	5. Chapter 5

Bpov

I walked down the busy streets not really sure where to go but enjoying myself all the same. I cut down an alleyway and noticed a body of a young man on the street. Oh shit I thought to myself, just what I need. I ran over and checked the man for a pulse, surprise surprise there wasn't one. Damn it, and he's already cold. This guy has no chance. I started CPR regardless until I heard an ambulance coming down the street. The paramedic tapped me on the shoulder and said "I'll take it from here miss", I stood up shakily and got the hell out of there, I've had enough death in my life recently.

I continued on down the street, still quite shaken up until I spotted a sign in bright orange saying "HAPPY HOUR", now we're talking! I walked over and had a peek inside, the pub was old fashioned but busy all the same. I grabbed a chair and sat at the bar, waiting for the bar staff to notice me. Within a few minutes he came over smiled and said "what you having friend"?. I smiled back politely and asked for a double southern comfort and lemonade.

I took my first sip of my drink and holy shit it was pure heaven. I chatted to the bar man, and after a few more drinks discovered his name is Leo and he moved to New York from Nashville after meeting and falling in love with his now fiancé online. A few more drinks later and I was ready to leave. I headed out on my way to the next adventure.

The air hit me and I was quite frankly pissed, I giggled to myself and found Id stumbled upon a sports bar called number ones. I quickly ordered a burger and a beer and settled at a table in the corner. There was a few hot guys around, but none that have overly caught my attention. My burger arrived and I quickly ate whilst washing it down with my beer.

I ordered some more doubles, fast forward a few hours and a hell of a lot more drinks and I'm currently sitting at a table with a group of friendly college students, doing body shots of all things. Don't get me wrong, I can get a bit wild and crazy after some drinks but I'm not a slut. Far from it in fact, I'm still a virgin. Yep 20 year old virgin, Mason and I had decided to wait till we were married, although I'm completely regretting that decision now. Right enough of the pity part Bella, time for some tequila.

The group I ended up with consisted of four girls and three guys. I didn't bother learning their names I was far too wasted. I think one of them is called Sarah or Samantha, oh who the fuck knows. We headed to a club giggling and stumbling as we went. One of the guys pulled out a bag of pills, he informed me that they are the new "big thing" and no night out is complete without them. I've never done drugs before, but honestly I was so far past the point of caring about my life I grabbed one and we all took them together.

We arrived at a club called "BEAU NIGHTS". The place was totally jumping, we grabbed some drinks and hit the dance floor. All inhibitions went out the window, I'm assuming the pills kicked in, I've never felt more alive in my whole life. We danced like crazy for hours and drank the bar dry. I was completely out of it and had hit the wall, I thanked the group for a great night and got the hell outta dodge.

I walked along the streets and passed all the clubs stumbling from side to side and singing happily to myself. A few guys wolf whistled and I flipped them off, giggling and finding myself hilarious. They gradually caught up to me and self preservation kicked in as I began to worry. "What's your name sweetheart"?, the tall, lanky, brown haired guy said to me. I laughed nervously and said "Honestly I'm so off my face you look like a Fuckin unicorn to me, go back to the club and find another girl".

This was quite possibly the most stupid thing Id ever said, tall and lanky grabbed my arm and him and his friend pulled me into a dark alleyway. Oh for fuck sake, my first night in NY, and my first time trying pills I end up in this shitty situation, how unlucky can one person be?! "Where you from Sexy, that accents a real turn on". I glared at the vile creature and tried to free my arm to no avail. His grip tightened and his friend pressed himself against my back. I shuddered and tried to scream, before I could make a sound my mouth was covered with a disgusting sweaty hand. Seriously I feel like I'm going to projectile vomit. "Now, now sweetheart there's no need for that". I rolled my eyes and honestly I'm not sure if it's the alcohol and pills talking but I turned to him and said "just fuckin get it over with, my life is a trainwreck anyway you piece of shit".

What happened next both shocked and surprised me. A voice with a southern twang called out from the top of the alleyway, "don't say that darlin, I'm disappointed you've given up so quickly". My two attackers heads whipped around searching for the location of the voice. Great two isn't enough they've invited a fuckin cowboy to join the mix.

I sighed and turned to face the vile men in front of me. Their faces slowly changed to pure fear. I turned to my left and the owner of the cowboy voice was now standing next to me. I actually gasped, he had the most beautiful golden hair that sat just under his ears, he was about 6'3 with broad shoulders and muscular arms. For some reason he looked familiar, but my drug and alcohol hazed mind just couldn't figure out why. One thing is for sure, he is the most beautiful man I've ever seen, I slowly looked into his eyes and audibly gasped again. His eyes were deep Crimson red, he smirked at me, then quick as a flash I was in his arms. I looked up and noticed he had red liquid around his mouth and running down his shirt, he was staring down at the floor.

I peeled my eyes away from him and slowly looked down, this time I screamed, an ear piercing sound and louder than I think I've every screamed before. On the floor was my two attackers, both with their throats ripped clean out. I looked up at my "saviour" again and his blood stained face. He smirked at me evilly and licked his lips, that's when I recognised him, this man was the "dead body" Id discovered earlier today, the cold man on the street who had no hope of being revived through CPR, so how the fuck was he walking around now? My mind went in to overdrive, and then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

MajorPov

I like to travel away to play my games. My brother Peter and his wife Charlotte fucked like bunnies, they are my companions so to speak and there's only so much lust an empath can take without going insane.

Ever since I left the southern vampire wars I've been with my brother and his wife. I've met and fucked multiple vampires, but none my mate and none worth keeping for longer than a night.

Fuck this life is tedious. I am the Major, everyone in the vampire world knows of me and fears me, I am the god of fuckin war, the stuff nightmares are made of. I need killing, I like to feel the power and shit do I love to feel the pain and fear of others. It excites me, I love to bathe in it, to soak it all up. Since leaving the wars I need to occupy myself and make my own fun to keep me satisfied, hence the games I play, sick sick games that bring me great pleasure.

I had ended up in New York of all places, plenty of people for me to play with. I decided to start off light, a small game to get myself worked up and excited. I find an alleyway and lay on the ground, my kind are pale and cold, and with no need to breathe people assume the worst when they see me lying on the street still and unmoving.

BINGO! I heard her light footsteps coming down the street, women are always the most fun to play with, they beg more and plead for their lives, they also assume you are going for the obvious sexual assault, I've never fucked a human and never would. She hesitated, and then ran over to check my pulse, sorry darlin you ain't gonna feel much. I allowed myself a quick sniff before she leaned down to me. She had the most intoxicating scent and it didn't make my mouth water, it made me want to hold her, protect her and breathe her in. .FUCK.

She started doing CPR and I hardly noticed, I was too enthralled by her scent and why the hell I was feeling like this. The ambulance came and she quickly ran off. Once her scent was gone I managed to think clearly. I quickly leaped up, I took no notice of the shocked faces and shouts of the two paramedics. I quickly snapped their necks and drained them dry. I was in no mood to play anymore, I had to find the girl who's scent effected me so strangely.

Yes, I would follow her trail, corner her and kill her for making the God of war ruin his own fun. Once she's dead the games can continue and I can forget all about this measly human and her beautiful scent of mango, coconut and a summers day. Holy shit Major, your starting to sound queer now. What the fuck is happening?! The sooner the girl dies, the better.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello,

So that's the start of it, the first 5 chapters. And my first post in the majors Pov. What's everyone thinking? Please review :) my first story Id love some feedback

Thanks

Jacklynn


	8. Chapter 8

MajorPov

Her scent was easy to trace, seen's how it's engraved in my memory. God dam it this girl has to die. I found her sitting in a dingey pub a few blocks down. I stood across the street watching her, making sure my presence wasn't known… yet.

She's talking to some bar man, and for some reason I feel a spike of jealousy rush threw me, what the fuck Whitlock. I decide to go in to the bar to get a better look. She really is quite beautiful, long black hair, piercing blue eyes and a body to die for. I'm seriously starting to question my not fucking humans rule.

I'm really not in the mood of massacring a bar full of people so I opt to watch her for now, until the right time presents itself, and I can get rid of this bitch for good. After a few more drinks I see her getting up and leaving, I follow behind her, keeping enough distance so she doesn't notice me, although I don't think she will considering she's completely pissed.

I follow her to the next bar and do the same, watch from the corner. A few hours in she's sitting with a group of strangers, doing body shots and downing drinks. The lust coming from the men in the group makes me growl. She is MINE! All these possessive feelings I'm experiencing are really fuckin pissinme off.

The group leaves and I watch as she accepts a pill from one of the guys, this girl really has no self-preservation, she's already completely fucked and now she's accepting drugs from a guy shes known all of a few hours. I follow the group to a club, and decide to wait outside, I don't think I can handle all the drunk, drug hazed lustful feelings all these fuckin humans throw out.

A few hours later I smell her coming out the club, she's stumbling from side to side singing to herself. Now's my chance to get rid of this pain in my ass once and for all. I notice a few men whistling and following her, they catch up to her and pull her down an alleyway. I hear the whole conversation and can feel rage building up inside of me. They plan on raping her and abusing her, that much is clear in their feelings. I go to the top of the alley and hear her say "just fuckin get it over with, my life is a trainwreck anyway you piece of shit".

This makes me even more angry, she's gonna give up so quickly? Without a fight? The words are out my mouth before I even realise I wanted to make my presence known, "don't say that darlin, I'm disappointed you've given up so quickly". She turns to look at me, as do her attackers, her fear spikes and then realisation and acceptance. What the fuck, acceptance? I flash down the alleyway to her left hand side, she looks up at me and after a quick check over her lust spikesthen fear as she acknowledges my crimson red eyes, I decideto smirk at her.

I quickly rip out both her attackers throats and grab her in my arms. She looks up at me, confusion evident on her face and in her emotions, I'm assuming it's due to my now blood covered clothes and face. I look down at the two men and she slowly follows suit, she lets out the most ear piercing, fuckin annoyin scream I've ever heard and looks back up at me, recognition and realisation flood her, before she passes out. Just what the fuck have I got myself in too?

I quickly check her bag and find a room key, I decide to take her to the hotel until I can figure out just what in the fuck I'm gonna do with her. Remembering my blood stained clothes and face I run us in to a pub vamp speed and lay her on the floor in the gents while I quickly clean up. A guy comes in mid-way through my clean up, fuckin perfect I grab him snap his neck and drain him then change myself into his shirt. I leave his body dumped in a stall and vamp speed out of there with the girl still in my arms.

The Volturi hate when vamps leave a mess, they are the so called "royalty" of our world and claim one of their rules to be that we don't draw attention to ourselves, essentially not exposing ourselves to the humans. The Volturi can suck my fuckin dick, not that half the females on the guard haven't done so already, horny fuckers that they are. Nah, I'm the god of war, and Aro and his so called brothers and guard are shit scared of me. I make my own rules, and I do whatever the fuck I want. None of their shitty tricks or should I say "Gifts" work on me, I occasionally visit Volterra for shits and giggles, Aro tried to have one of his guard members Chelsea bind me to him, mid blow job of all the fucked up times. Her shitty trick didn't work on me, I have no bonds to anyone apart from myself, and I'm a heartless son of a bitch, safe to say Aro lost a few fingers in the fire after that, as a warning not to try and fuck with me again.

I quickly arrive at the hotel, the staff look at me funny as I carry the girl in bridal style, I send out waves of trust and tell them she's had a bit too much to drink, they smile as I walk past and up to her room. I place her on the bed, and for some fucked up reason tuck her in so she's comfortable. I sit in the chair across from the bed and start to think up plans of just what in the fuck im gonna do with this beautiful, bane of my existence human girl. I know for a fact I aint gonna kill her, I was kiddin myself thinkin I would, for some reason she'sunder my skin, her scent surrounds me and consumes me. I'd heard of vamps keepin humans as pets, you know walkinblood bags there to serve us, hmm now there's an idea.

My good friend Garrett currently has a little pet just now, maybe I should give him a call get some advice. I wonder if this girl would be submissive, it would keep me occupied and id have access to her scent and blood 24/7, maybe she'd even let me fuck her? I may be a sick son of a bitch but I ain't a rapist, no she would need to willingly give herself to me.

The call with Garrett goes surprisingly well, he tells me all the information about keeping a human pet and what it entails, and to be honest it sounds fuckin peachy. He found his human lola a year ago and has kept her as a pet ever since, she willingly lets him drink from her (I asked him how that was possible with venom and such and he says you can easily pierce the skin without injecting venom, after 150 odd years of this life you'd think I'd know this, although I've always gone for a straight forward kill, or the human is changed into one of us), kneels at his feet, he fucks her when and how he likes, she even calls him master and he hand feeds her for fuck sake. I knew straight away, this was gonna be my best game yet, the girl was going to be the majors pet.

I quickly pack her bag, she's still passed out on the bed, her heart sounds normal so I aint worried. I found her ID, Isabella Swan from Scotland she's 20 years old. I rake through her bags to see if theres anything else I can find, fuckin jackpot she has a journal! A quick skim through the pages shows me that she's alone, lost all her family four months ago. Well this is even better, no one to come looking for her. Once her bags packed I decide to give Peter a call, let him know what's happening. The Motherfucker pisses himself laughing when I tell him my plans about my new pet, apparently he thinks I won't be able to keep her alive longer than a week. I make a bet with him and tell him to get some human shit ready at the house, and also a large cage, this girls gonna need some trainin, I want her to be the most submissive little pet there is.I tell him I'll be home in a few days, I'm gonna run some of the way and rent a car for the rest.

I hear Isabella begin to stir, fuckin showtime. She wakes up and is extremely confused; one look in my eyes and everything seems to come back to her. "How the fuck are you alive, I seen you, you were dead, and oh my god you killed those men, you had blood all over your face? What the fuck are you doing here and why the hell are my bags packed?".Okaayyy, little lady is gonna need to learn some respect and shit I decide to just tell her everything, no point in pretending I'm human when I aint gonna be actin it in front of her, fingers crossed she aint too hard to convince.

"Isabella, my name is Jasper Whitlock, the reason I'm alive, so to speak is the fact that I am a vampire. I will tolerate a few questions from you, but none that are ridiculous. If you can't ask me reasonable questions you will be punished. I found you and saved your life. You WILL respect me. From this moment on you will call me Master, you are gonna be my new pet darlin and we are gonna have so much fun together. Your bags are packed cause we are headin to my house in Texas to begin your training and formally go over the rules and duties you now have as my pet. Any questions?" As I spoke to her I sent her calming and submissive waves, no need to cause ascene while we are in a hotel, she can kick up shit when we get home.

"Are you going to rape me? Please don't! I am a Virgin! Please!" I send her more calming and submissive waves whilst I process the information she's just given me, a fuckin virgin? I'm almost hard thinking of the things I could do to this inexperienced little human. "No Isabella, I will not be raping you, you will submit to me and I'm pretty damn sure you'll give me your virginity willingly at some point (I give her a big dirty smirk at this point and her lust spikes slightly. Yup that's what I thought). We will discuss everything further when we arrive home, now is there anything else?". The next thing out her mouth made me instantly hard; she quickly bowed her head and said "No Master." I am gonna have so much fun playing with my new pet.

 **A/N PLEASE PLEASE** **PLEASE** **REVIEW** **AFTER READING!**

 **Should I continue? Do you like where the story is going? Please let me know so I can keep you all happy and engaged with the story.**

 **Thank you so much for your support**

 **Jacklynn**


	9. Chapter 9

BPov

"No Master". The words were out my mouth before I even thought about it, what I really wanted to say was get the fuck away from my you psychotic freak! Why the hell was I feeling so submissive? On the surface I wanted to please this man/vampire whatever the fuck he was, deep down I hated his guts. Yeah he saved me, but all this shit about him being my master and me being a pet, just who in the fuck does he think he is?

I can't fight the haze, he holds out his hand with my bags slung over his other shoulder and I automatically take it, bowing my head and following him like a lost puppy. This shit has got to stop, I need to fight these abnormal feelings but I just can't seem to do it.

"Isabella We are going to rent a car then I will be running with you on my back the rest of the way, I need you to keep calm and obey me". Fuckin obey him, im absolutely furious I can feel the rage bubbling inside me, and yet again no matter how hard I fight, I answer "yes master".

The journey seems to fly in, and in between stops for me to get food and use the restroom I just seem to sleep, I've never felt so exhausted in all my life. Every Time I wake up and look at him I go fuckin nuts, shout scream, hit out but halfway through my rant I start feeling really submissive again and end up allowing him to boss me about. I decide after a while to just go along with it, as soon as we get to where we are going I can come up with some sort of plan. Although, I'm pretty much fucked before I start, I have no family, no friends in America, no fuckin clue where anything is. Seriously I'm really questioning my success rate of ditching this freak.

I call him a freak but honestly, every time I look at him I can't get over how beautiful he is, minus his fucked up personality and all this "master" shit, I'm totally drawn to him. I feel a pull towards him, and as much as I say I hate him and am planning to escape him, a huge part of me doesn't want to.

We finally arrive at a huge fuck off house in the middle of no where. He grabs my bags and my hand and leads me up the path, as we are walking he says "Isabella you will meet Peter and Charlotte my brother and sister for all intents and purposes, you will not look them in the eyes, nor will you speak to them. Understand?". .fuck. "Yes Master", I can't even look at people now? What the hell is that about.

I go along with it and walk up the path with my head down, but not before getting a quick peak, the male is handsome but not as beautiful as my jasper, my jasper God my fucked up life has really messed with my head. He has short blonde hair, same muscle build as jasper but not as tall. Charlotte has shoulder length white blonde hair, she's beautiful there's no denying it, both have the signature vamp Crimson deep red eyes.

He quickly speaks to them, about God knows what, seen as I can't hear a damn word they are saying then pulls me up the stairs into a huge room, I don't even get a chance to look at the house. There is a massive four poster bed and to the right is an attached bathroom. Its a beautiful room, but I have a sinking feeling it's not gonna be mine. "Isabella, this is..." , I was getting pissed now so I interrupted him "if your gonna force me to be here at least call me fuckin Bella, I don't like being called Isabella, if you were any sort of decent man, vampire whatever the fuck you are asshole you would of asked". I looked up determined to meet his eyes and not back down, god he's so fuckin beautiful even with that murderous look in his eye.

"BELLA, you will not talk to me like that I've already told yah, you need to obey and respect me, il let you off with that once, but make no mistake keep pushing me and you will be punished". Fuck it I'm on a roll and I'm not backing down now, I pull myself away from him ready to slap him right across his smug, gorgeous face, as soon as I go to do it he isn't there anymore, he's behind me smirking that dirty smile.

"AGHHHHHH , if you think for one fuckin minute I'm Gonna be your little pet, you are sadly mistaken, I dunno what fuckin mojo you've been feeding me or if you've been drugging me or something to go along with you till we got here, but it isn't there now and honestly you can shove your master, pet whatever up your fuckin ass SIDEWAYS". I aim to kick him right in the balls, and yet again he's moved away, stupid quick moving dickhead.

Suddenly I find myself pinned to the wall with his body pressing against me, he looks at me and he's furious, but shit he's beautiful. He smirks at me again, and leans his head down to whisper in my ear, "ive had quite enough of this little bella, you will obey me that's for sure, we will get to your punishment shortly, but first of all I need to mark you my pet, so no others of my kind try and take you to play with, you are MINE". Now, I dunno what's wrong with me, but I find myself shivering and moaning, and honestly I'm wet as fuck, I can feel it dripping down my thighs, and I dunno what possesses me, but I grind my hot centre in to him throwing my head back and moaning again. I can feel he's aroused too, the big hard bulge is a bit hard to miss.

When I do this he growls and licks my neck, and I moan again, embarrassingly loud, we continue to grind and honestly it's the most amazing thing I've ever felt, I feel a knot in the pit of my stomach and I'm soaking, I'm pretty sure there's a damp patch on my white jeans, just as I'm about to come to the peak of my high, he roars out and bites my neck, I scream out in pleasure finally reaching my orgasm. It's the most erotic, amazing feeling ever, through my lust filled haze I look up at him, and can see that he's came as well. He looks even more beautiful, his blonde curls falling in front of his face. I reach up and push them back, tracing a crescent shaped scar above his eyebrow with my hand. Id never noticed it, for some bizarre reason I lean up and Kiss the scar. He looks at me, surprise and something else in his eyes.

I break our gaze and look at his arms, they too are covered in scars. This man has clearly been through a lot, maybe that's why he's such a dick? I pull his arm up to my mouth and lace my fingers through his, I start to kiss each scar I see. He continues to stare at me, cocking his head to the side.

Once I'm done, I let go of his arm, and shakily reach up to start unbuttoning his shirt, opening it and seeing all the scars on his chest, fuck he is so beautiful, and I find myself saying it out loud as I kiss each scar on his chest. I'm seriously willing to give myself to this man, and I have no clue why, I feel something. He's freakin kidnapped me, and is planning on keeping me as his, he's just marked my neck claiming me as his and honestly Id give him my virginity in a second. I want to kiss him, I want to taste him, it's official...I'm fuckin losing my mind.

He grabs my chin and lifts my head up, leaning his forehead agains mine he whispers in my ear "What are you doing to me Bella Swan". He quickly licks the bite mark on my neck, and I moan lightly, I feel his cock twitching through his jeans against my stomach. Before I can react I suddenly feel extremely exhausted, I look up at him confusion evident on my face before everything goes black and I fall into a deep slumber.

***A/N*** PLEASE READ

I hope that clears up why Bella was so submissive, jasper was influencing her emotions. Butttt... He isn't anymore and she feels even more strongly about him. I know some of you think she should continue fighting, and have more of a backbone. Il be honest that's the fight out of her now, she actually feels something for him, and after seeing the scars is beginning to understand why he is the way he is. She wants to please him, and ideally bring him out of his shell.

This isn't gonna be an easy ride, jasper won't make it easy SPOILER... He's in denial. Haha. So from here on out, Bella will be jaspers pet, she is going to willingly submit to him. That's how I want this story to go, and I'm sorry if some of you aren't happy. I can't please everyone but I will try :). Remember this is my FIRST EVER story.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It takes two seconds and it gives me a better picture of how you all feel about the story.

Thanks for taking the time to read :) :)

Review review

Love

Jacklynn


	10. Chapter 10

MajorPov

I hear her whisper "beautiful", while she kisses each of my scars that she can see on my chest. She's unbuttoned my shirt, and honestly It didn't even cross my mind to stop her. I've just marked her, and cum in my trousers like a teenage boy while doing so. I dunno what the fuck happened, I'm so confused. It was the most intense thing I've ever experienced in all my existence, she was grinding her hot pussy into my throbbing erection and her face was beautiful.

I need to stop this, I can't let this go on. She's my pet that's it. She's throwing off so much lust and adoration, wait, she adores me? What in the hell. I cock my head to the side as I look at her, this is too much I need to think. I send her as much lethargy and peacefulness as I can, she looks up at me clearly confused before falling into my arms in a deep sleep. I quickly put her in my bed, tucking her in again and leave to go to my office.

I need to get away from her fuckin scent, and her beautiful blue eyes. Aghh I can't think straight, I need to punish her, get my head back in the game. I am not falling for a fuckin human, it ain't possible. The God of war has no feelings for anyone, and it's gonna fuckin stay that way! "PETER, YOU GOT THAT CAGE?". He informs me it's already in my office. Good, as soon as she wakes we can go over the Rules, I will not let Isabella swan control me.

I quickly nip down to the kitchen to make her something to eat. I decide to make a sandwich and chop some grapes aswell. Peter Stares at me the whole time. "WHAT", I growl at him, unable to contain myself. "Well Major, im just wonderin what in the fuck went on up there with your lil pet, and why you've got cum all over your jeans" he starts laughing hysterically at the end, I growl again fuck I forgot to change. "Well captain, she is my pet and things got a lil heated while I was markin her, that's all". "Mmmhmmmmm" he says, he's beginning to fuckin piss me off. Yah see Peter just "knows shit", claims it ain't a gift but it's been a damn good help to us and 90% of the time the shit he knows is spot on.

"Summin you wanna tell me captain?". I can see in his eyes the prick knows something. "Nah Major, I'm Gonna leave you to work it out yourself, I'm sure you'll get it soon enough. Me n Char are headin off for a few weeks, another honeymoon yah see, plenty fuckin. Il see you and lil bella when we get back, ta ta for now". Char appears and kisses my cheek. Then there both out the door in a flash. I growl lowly and grab the food for my pet n head up to my office. That little dick knows something for sure.

As I get to the office I hear her stirrin in my room, she'll be awake soon. I quickly grab the outfit Id had char pick up for me, and collect a towel shoving them both in the bathroom. I turn the shower on and go back in the room, willing her to open those beautiful blue eyes. She finally wakes, stretches like a cat and looks up at me. God she's stunnin. I keep my face in a cold mask of no emotion, she looks at me, and it's as if she's peerin in to my soul. She averts her eyes quickly bowing her head, I have to force myself not to run over and lift her head to look at me again.

"Bella, I've left clothes and a towel in the bathroom for you, the showers on and there's shampoo and body wash in there. Please shower quickly and dress in the outfit I've left you. You have 30 minutes, meet me in my office, it's two doors down. When you get there I want you to kneel in front of me, hands placed on your thighs, legs shoulder width apart, do you understand? You may speak".

"Yes master, I understand". God that's such a turn on, "okay darlin, il see you soon then", why the fuck am I callin her darlin? I feel her lust spike when I do though. Hmm time to play with my pet, "that's some strong emotions your throwin off there darlin, care to explain?". She stands up and walks over to me, eyes still on the ground. When she reaches me she quickly looks up threw her long lashes, "I like your accent master", she stands on her tiptoes and kisses that scar above my eye, before quickly rushing into the bathroom. I am fucked. I quickly leave towards my office, ignoring the feelings arising in me for the little scottish girl, currently naked in my bathroom. My cock twitches in response. Oh for fuck sake this ain't what I need.

It's been 20 minutes and I'm still hard as fuck, it's actually uncomfortable. Oh fuck it, I quickly unzip my jeans and pull my throbbing erection out, I lazily stroke myself, closing my eyes and thinkin about my lil pet. For some fucked up reason I don't hear her comin in, when I open my eyes she's walkin over to kneel in front of me. Holy shit, I didn't think she could get any better, but that outfit, fuck me. She's wearin a tight black vest top, and little black boy shorts that barely cover her ass, I knew that outfit was a good choice. Her hair is still wet and is swung over one shoulder. I continue stroking myself, wonderin what her reactions gonna be. She looks in my eyes, then down at my dick, honestly I know men like to brag, but no word of a lie, my dick is huge. Much bigger than the average man, I feel her shock at my size, then embarrassment, then surprisingly her lust spikes.

I continue to stare at her, she kneels in front of me like I told her to and does something that almost has me shootin my load on the spot. She reaches out her hand, and wipes away some precum that's collected at the top of my dick, I stare down at her, she puts her finger in her mouth and sucks the cum off moaning as she does it. I groan and my eyes roll back in my head, so fuckin sexy I don't even think she realises.

She peeks up at me, and scoots forward, her small hands rub up my thigh. She removes my own hand from jerking myself off and puts it to the side, she quickly replaces it with her own hand and starts copying what I was doing. A low growl erupts from my chest, and her lust spikes.

She leans forward and starts suckin the tip of my dick, I've never felt anything like it, her hot wet mouth, I'm surprised I've not cum on the spot. She slowly but surely edges me in to her mouth, until I hit the back of her throat, she uses one hand to cup and play with my balls, while the other is wrapped around the rest of my cock that won't fit into her mouth, like I said I'm huge. She moans around my dick, causing another growl from me.

I can smell her arousal, it's too much. I grab her head and twist my hands in her long black hair and start fuckin her mouth, bein mindful that she's human. Within a minute I shoot my load down her throat and she swallows everything I give her. She quickly licks my dick clean and leans back on her heels staring back at the floor. Oh my fuckin God, I've had a lot of blow jobs in my time but nothin like that. That was incredible.

I quickly lift her up and sprawl her across my desk, ripping off her shorts as I go. Her pussy is perfection, kept hairless and perfectly pink. I rip the top off as well staring at her perfect tits, she hides her face in embarrassment. "Rule number one my pet, you will never hide from me". I lick over the bite claim mark from earlier and she moans lowly, fuck that's so hot. I slowly lick and suck down her chest, when I get to her tits I grab one nipple in my mouth and suckle on it, she tastes fuckin amazin. I stroke and pinch the other nipple. Making sure to give it attention, before I grab it in my mouth next and suckle on it as well. She moans and squirms underneath me, my dick is painfully hard again. I quickly kiss and suck down her stomach, finally reaching where I wanna be, and where she clearly wants me.

I stick my nose in her pussy, takin a big deep inhale, she smells sweeter than any blood I've ever tasted. She's fuckin soaking and dripping all over my desk. I end up with pussy juice all over my face, I pull her into a sitting position, feeling her dissapointment that I'm no longer where she wants me. "Soon my pet, you have got master all wet, I want you too clean my face". Her eyes go wide and she leans over and starts licking the pussy juice off my face, moaning and smacking her lips together. I growl and push her back down, burying my tongue in her cunt. She crys out in pleasure, "please master, don't stop", I quickly start circling her clit with my tongue, I have never tasted anything better, shit I'm in heaven.

I push one finger into her, and she crys out again. I groan, she's so fuckin tight, I finger fuck her for a while using one finger while I suck on her clit, I can feel she's close to her orgasm, I quickly insert another finger and start going vamp speed, she's literally screamin, I've never been this worked up. She lets out one last scream, and for some reason I'm the luckiest vampire there is, she's a fuckin squirter, she squirts her heavenly juice into my mouth and all over my face. I growl loudly, I'm quickly losing it, I've never felt this much pleasure before, I bite into her inner thigh, gulping a mouthful of blood, as I do I shoot my load a continuous growl rumbling in my chest as bella screams into another orgasm.

I take another few pulls of blood humming in pleasure, before I lick the bite sealing it with my venom. I pull my fingers out of bella and sit her up, she quickly starts licking her juices off my face, and to my surprise licks my dick clean again. She looks at me again, bows her head and kneels at the side of my desk. What the fuck has changed in this girl? Not so long ago she was tellin me to go fuck myself, And what are these feelins I'm havin, that was by far the sexiest, hottest, most intense sexual activity I've ever participated in.

I quickly tuck my dick back in my pants and nip to the bedroom leaving bella kneeling on the floor, I grab a shirt of mine from the cupboard and take it through placing it over bellas head. She lifts her arms to get it on then places her hands back on her thighs.

I sit back in my chair and absentmindedly stroke bellas hair. She leans into my touch, I grab a grape and hold it to her mouth, she takes it from my fingers sucking them as she does. Fuck sake this girls gonna cause my second death, I quickly feed her the sandwich and grapes then give her a drink of water. She hums in appreciation and the noise goes straight to my dick.

I pick her up quick as a flash and sit her in my lap, I use one hand to cup her waist and put my other hand under the shirt and stroke her pussy, fuck she's already drippin. I quickly thrust two fingers in her and she cries out, I finger fuck her quickly using my thumb so circle her clit, within minutes she's squirting all over me again while screamin my name. I pull my fingers up, and stick them in my mouth sucking her juices from them, she watches me with lust filled eyes.

She pulls my hand out my mouth never breakin eye contact. Her small warm hand cups my cheek and I instinctively lean into it, she leans forward catching my lips with her own, tasting herself. I lick her bottom lip and she eagerly opens up, our tongues fighting for dominance. I know this is wrong, I know we shouldn't be kissing, Garret specifically told me "No kissin on the lips Major, it's too personal, she is your slave. Nothin more, nothin less". So if I know I shouldn't be doing this why does it feel so fuckin right, I'm quickly pulled out of my dreamin, by a strange sound, a strange sound that's comin from me. AM I FUCKIN PURRIN?

**A/N**

So there we go, first proper lemon. Like I said I'd really appreciate it if you guys would review. Thanks for reading. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far.

REVIEW REVIEW

Love

Jacklynn


	11. Chapter 11

Bpov

He is purring, actually Purring like a cat. Well more like a lion or a tiger. For some reason it calmed me. We stopped kissing, and I leant my head on his chest. Stroking the back of his hair. I don't have a clue what's going on, and I'm quietly confident a part of me still hates him, but honestly I've never felt anything like I just did.

I am a virgin, but Mason and I were together a long time and we obviously had to relieve some tensions, I loved Mason with all my heart, and even with him it was never like it just was with master jasper. I actually licked my pussy juice off his face, and it turned me on so much, just thinking about it now is working me up again. Jasper looks at me and smirks, sometimes I'm positive he knows what I'm thinking and feeling. Il need to ask him about that one day.

I wanted him, I needed to please him. I am happy to give myself to this vampire. The more I thought about it, Id lost everything good in my life, and Id never nurse again. Why shouldn't I just be his pet? Even if he will never feel the same way for me as I know I'm feeling for him, what does it matter? Il have a place to stay, someone to care for me... I almost said love me, but he never will that was obvious. I can have a new life.

He quickly moved me off his lap and put me back on the floor on my knees, disappointment shot through me, I was happy where I was. I spread my knees shoulder width apart and put my hands on my thighs with my head down, waiting for him to speak.

"Well Bella that was... Somethin. As yah know Id never force you to do anything sexual with me, but if your happy with that I promise to keep you satisfied. Now I know yah said your a virgin, and that's another thing il never force yah into, fuckin me. I'm gonna run through the rules with yah darlin, I dunno what's caused this change of heart, but I think we can have some real fun together my pet".

He slowly started stroking my head as he spoke and I moaned in response and leant into his touch. "So darlin, as I said rule number one you will never hide from me. I'm gonna allow you to sleep in my bed if you keep behavin the way you are now. The cage over there will be your bed if you disobey me". I gulped in response, I'm not sleeping in a fuckin cage.

"That's just one of your punishments pet, I will chose them as I see fit. You may be spanked, or I may withhold something from you. I will feed you as you kneel by my feet, most likely in this room. I do my work in this office and you will kneel at my feet while I do it. Now that I know what you are willing to do sexually so far, I will ask you to service me as and when I want. Il never intentionally hurt you, and I will also give you pleasure in return, what you done today when you seen me strokin myself was completely fine, if you wanna pleasure me even when I've not asked 9 times out of 10 il never stop you darlin".

He smirked as he said the last part. I listened carefully, taking it all in. "I will be drinking blood from you, I've done that already so you know what to expect. I will allow you to read books and watch tv when I see fit. You may speak freely when I allow you to do so, as I said you will refer to me as master or sir. In some situations I will tell you if you are allowed to call me Jasper. You will not look at me unless I speak directly to you, or lift your head. Other than these things I just want you to obey me, and respect me. Do you understand Bella? You may speak freely".

I processed everything he said, I had strong feelings for this vamp already, and honestly the fight was gone from me. I had seen a different side to him in his eyes, he was cold and stone faced, but when I kissed his scars today and after the sexual stuff we done I seen it in him.

He has not had an easy life, if the scars are anything to go by he's lived a life of fighting. I really believe that I can get through to him, and at the end of the day he's not gonna let me leave. May as well just deal with it, and make the best of it. Getting to stare at his beautiful face all day won't be so bad. "Yes master, I understand. I want to do this, I want to please you and make you happy".

He got up from his chair and lifted me to my feet pulling my chin up so I was facing him. I looked deep in his eyes and knew I'd made the right decision, I seen it again. That part of him he tries to hide from everyone. His lips crashed down onto mine and I immediately opened my mouth to grant him access to taste me. Our tongues danced together, no longer battling for dominance, he was my master in every sense of the word. I was his, he owns me.

He slowly pulled back and whispered in my ear, "we shouldn't be kissing like this", my anxiety spiked and I looked in his eyes, "permission to speak master", he just nodded his head. "I know I'm your slave and I belong to you, but if you could grant me one thing, and I don't want you too think I don't know my place but please don't stop kissing me". He lowered his forehead against mine, and gently kissed my lips. "Isabella please go and shower, there's clothes in your wardrobe choose whatever you want to wear and meet me back here, il go get your dinner darlin". I nodded slowly and walked back to my room.

I jumped in the shower and washed my body, Id already washed my hair earlier and I wasn't gonna do it again. I shaved all areas, just Incase. Once I was done I grabbed a towel and dried myself. There was a pair of leggings in the wardrobe I pulled them on, and opted to put on another one of jaspers shirts. I hadn't washed my hair again, so I left it up in a messy bun with tendrils coming out the sides.I stayed barefoot and walked back to the room kneeling beside his office chair in the exact position he told me to.

When he walked in the room I instinctively looked up, his eyes lit up when he seen what I was wearing. Then his stone faced mask was back. Shit, I'm not supposed to look at him unless he directly talks to me or asks me too. Fuck fuck fuck, he's not happy. He walks over to me and puts the plate of food on his desk, then lifts me up. "Bella I think you know you've broken one of my rules, you will be punished. Remove your trousers and underwear and come lay across my lap".

I do as he asks and by the time I'm done he's sitting in his chair. I walk over and lay across his lap, "I am going to spank you 10 times for disobeying my direct rules, you will count as I go, and thank me after each one, do you understand? Speak freely". I gulped then looked up at him and said "yes sir, I'm sorry".

Next minute his cold hand comes down on my bum, and it hurts like hell... I scream "ONEEE, thank you sir", by the time he's on five I have tears in my eyes and by ten I'm straight out bawling my eyes out. He keeps his hand on my bum and his cool hand soothes it slightly. He gently turns me around and wipes the tears from my eyes and kisses me softy. "Well done Isabella, now kneel down and il give you your dinner, keep your trousers off for now".

I had settled down a bit and started to enjoy the meal, he was feeding me pieces of chicken, carrot and potatoes. It tasted amazing and I moaned at almost every bite and sucked his fingers. He was growling lowly at me and I knew I was already wet. He kept scenting the air and his eyes were turning darker, I knew he could smell my arousal.

Once Id finished the last bite, I sucked on his finger and scraped my teeth lightly down it. He growled and stood up, unbuttoning his trousers. I could feel myself getting excited, his dick is huge and it tastes amazing. "Your playin with fire darlin, time for dessert. You may look at me". I slowly looked up at him whilst gripping his cock in my hand, he was already rock solid and I moaned the minute I felt him.

I took his tip in my mouth a lightly sucked, letting him out after with a pop. I licked from top to bottom, sucking lightly on the most prominent vein I could see, he moaned when I done this. I stopped my teasing and began deep throating him while I played with his balls. He twisted his hands in my hair and started fucking my mouth like he done earlier. Fuck me it doesn't get any better than this. I wanna give myself to him completely, I just don't think tonight is the night. He cums in quick sharp spurts right down my throat and I swallow everything, humming in appreciation. I lick his dick clean and pop it back in his trousers. Sitting back on my heels with my head down.

He quickly lifted me up and sat me back on his desk, I still didn't have any trousers on and before I knew it his head was in between my legs and he was fuckin my cunt with his tongue. I screamed out loudly, I didn't think it could get any better. He quickly thrust two fingers in to me, curling them up and hitting just the right spot, I was literally screaming his name over and over. His tongue flicked my clit and he randomly sucked and nibbled at it.

I could feel my orgasm in the pit of my stomach, "let go for my darlin, cum all over masters fingers and mouth, I wanna taste you". That done it for me, his voice, the feeling it was too much, I had the most intense orgasm ever, squirting all over his face and in his mouth, he roared loudly and pulled me down towards him, latching his teeth on to my breast and drinking greedily. I was still coming down from my high, he pulled off of me, blood dripping down his chin.

He licked the bite mark sealing the wound, and pulled me up roughly crashing his lips to mine. I could taste my pussy juice and I could taste some blood, it was so fucked up but I was on such a high, I plunged my tongue into his mouth and kissed him with everything I had. He pulled away and removed his shirt using it to wipe his face. He smirked at me and then carried me through to the bedroom. He tucked me in to the bed, and got up to move. I grabbed his hand not caring if I got punished, he looked at me and rubbed his thumb gently across my hand. I looked at him, begging him with my eyes, "please Jasper, stay with me".

He looked shocked, first of all cause I called him jasper and second cause I spoke without being given permission. I didn't care, I wanted him near me, I wanted him to hold me and Id take any punishment if I got that for one night.

He pulled his trousers off, standing fuckin gloriously naked in front of me. He switched the light off then hopped in behind me and pulled me close to his chest, so my back was to his front. He stroked my hair and whispered in my ear "sleep Isabella".

**A/N**

REVIEW PLEASE GUYS, I'm firing out the chapters so you don't need to wait long. Id love some feedback!

Thank you

Jacklynn


	12. Chapter 12

MajorPov

For some fucked up reason, Im fuckin spoonin her. When she looked at me with her beautiful ice blue eyes, and hearing my name come from her beautiful mouth I couldn't say no. I was lying with my face buried in her hair, inhaling her scent. I don't think il ever tire of this, this girl is seriously getting to me.

I know I need to punish her for looking me in the eyes, and for calling me my name without permission, but I just wanna enjoy this for now. I'm still not sure what the fuck is goin on, I feel something for her, and honestly that just ain't me. I don't have feelings, I do me, and I guess you could say I care slightly for Peter and Char.

I jump up and go shower before she wakes up, I've decided to put her in the cage for her punishment and withhold her food for the day. I quickly dress, giving one last glance her way. I need to push these feelings aside. I go set up the cage and put a cup of water in it.

I hear her heart change, and go stand at the bottom of the bed. She opens her eyes and sits up. She quickly looks down and I walk over to her and take her hand. "Isabella go use the restroom and brush your teeth. Do not shower and leave your hair down. You broke two rules last night, and I've decided for your punishment you will spend the day in the cage with no food. I have put a cup of water in there and I will not be acknowledging you for the whole day. Do you understand? You may speak".

She burst in to tears and started panicking "please jasper, please don't do this to me. I'm sorry please", she lifts her hand and cups my cheek. I almost falter and pull her back to bed, but instead I sit down on the toilet and grab her across my lap. "Bella you have called me jasper again without my permission, you will receive 10 spanks. Count as I go and thank me after. As soon as Im done you will use the restroom, brush your teeth and then you are going to the cage". I quickly get started, she's screaming out as she counts and by the end she's hysterical. I walk out, leaving her to get sorted. I feel bad, but it is what it is. I can't acknowledge my feelings for her, because that makes it more real and she becomes my weakness, the God of war does not have a weakness.

I hear she's finished and quickly walk in to get her. She's still crying facing the floor. I grab her hand and pull her to the cage locking her in. She quickly curls up in the corner and keeps crying her eyes out. I'm so close to letting her out, but I don't.

That day was one of the worst, listening to her cry and doing nothing about it. She fell asleep at a few points and would talk and sniffle in her sleep. A few times she called my name, and said the word love. Shit was gonna hit the fan. At midnight I opened the cage and carried her to my bed, I quickly removed my clothes and her shirt and spooned in to her, whispering my apologies over and over again knowing she would never hear it.

During the night Bella woke up, I stroked her hair and kissed her head. She turned to me with her head still bowed down. I slowly tilted her head up and kissed her gently on the mouth, she quickly opened up and gave me access to her sweet taste. She moaned in my mouth and reached down to my already rock solid cock. She stroked me lazily up and down and pulled away while she peppered light kisses all over my face.

I push her down onto her back and kiss and suck my way down her chest, taking one of her pebbled nipples into my mouth I suckle on it lightly. She moans and grabs onto my hair. I work my way down and slowly lick up her already soaked slit. I pump one finger into her and then quickly added another while my mouth pays attention to her swollen clit. She cries out and grinds her wet pussy into my face. She quickly reaches her peak, cumming directly into my mouth. I kiss my way back up and then go to lie on my side, God I adore this Beautiful creature.

Before I could lie on my side she grabs me and kisses my mouth, my erect cock is slowly grinding in to her stomach. She pulls away and whispers to me "master I'm sorry about earlier, I want to give myself to you, all of me. Please make love to me".

I freeze, momentarily and stare down at her. Make love? Could I do that, even if I wanted to? I thought for a second and knew I'd at least try, try my best for this amazing woman who has impacted my life so much in such a short amount of time. I feel her rejection and quickly act, "Bella I'm not rejecting you darlin, I just want to make sure this is what you want? I've never made love to someone, I'm not sure I know how, but il try my damnedest for you darlin". She quickly kisses me and grabs my dick, stroking it lightly, her way of answering my question. I line myself up with her wet entrance and slowly push in, inch by inch. I stop as I reach her intact barrier, she has tears streaming down her eyes. I kiss them away and crash my lips on to hers, thrusting into her and ripping through her virginity. She cries out again and I still my movements. "Take your time darlin, let me know when your ready for me to move again".

She starts thrusting her hips and I take that as my cue to move again. I pull out and thrust into her, I could still feel her pain but her pleasure is slowly but surely breaking the surface. I lean down and latch onto her nipple, sucking and nibbling lightly. "Ugh, master, feels so good. Please harder and faster". I quickly complie and start pounding into her, she is screamin out my name. "Bella your so warm and tight darlin, ive never felt anything like this", I reach my hand down between thrusts and work her clit. She quickly succumbs to her orgasm and I feel her juices pouring over my dick. I hitch her legs up around my waist and pump in faster. If I died right now Id die a fuckin happy vamp, I've never felt anything like this before. I feel my balls contracting and know it wouldn't be long till I cum. Bellas screaming and moaning, she grabs my face with both hands and looks me directly in the eye, "I love you master, I don't know how it happened, but I do. Cum for me, fill me up with your hot seed". .fuck. I roared as I felt myself coming inside of her, she screams out another orgasm and I bite down Onto her neck taking deep pulls of her sweet sweet blood.

I remove my teeth and lick the wound, she winces slightly as I pull out of her and I quickly make my way down to her hot pussy. I lick her clean, it's a mix between her delicious pussy juice and the blood of her lost virginity. It is fuckin heaven. I work my way up her body and pull her close to me again, her back to my front. I send her all the lethargic vibes I can muster and she quickly falls into a deep sleep.

She loves me? How did that happen? How could she possibly love a monster like me? This poses a great problem, the bigger problem is, I love her too. More than I have loved anything in my existence, I can never tell her. How did this human girl get under my skin so quickly, how is it possible the God of war is in love with a "measly" human. All these questions are running through my mind, I stroke Bellas hair and I realise, she may be a human, but she is MY measly human. MINE!... Bella sighs in her sleep and turns to face me, her sweet breath fans across my face as she whispers in her sleep "My Jasper, my beautiful fucked up Jasper". I chuckle softy. "That's right darlin, I am yours as you are mine".

**A/N**

So this is the last update for just now, until I can read some reviews and decide wether it's worth me continuing on with the story, I know where I'm going with the story and have the chapters mapped out in my head.

Just need some input from you all. What do you think of the story so far? Do you like it? Any questions?

PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW.

Love

Jacklynn :)


	13. Chapter 13

MajorPov

The weeks continued much the same, I never told her I loved her. I still couldn't believe it. We formed a sort of routine, during the day I treated her as my pet and at night we made love or fucked. We continued to be extremely sexually active, and she continued to surprise me.

At night as she slept I whispered words I knew she'd never hear about how much I loved her and she was mine. I feel like if im sayin It when she can't hear it, it ain't gonna fuck anything up. She never complained about being my pet, but I could feel her confusion when I would curl up with her at night, then in the mornin im back to bein the straight faced, stone cold major. I couldn't admit out loud to what we were and confirm it cause like I said if I change our relationship and tell her she is in fact my true mate, she becomes my weakness, and I just ain't prepared for that.

Sometimes I question it, there's no way in hell the God of war could have a human as a mate. Then all I need to do is look at her and I know I'm Lyin to myself. When we make love, the feelings that permit the room are so intense and pure I know I can't deny what we are. So I continue to treat her like shit, I punish her and I treat her as my pet and I continue Lyin to myself.

Peter and char came home about a week ago, n obviously they loved my girl. I permitted Bella to go on a few shoppin trips with char and they always came home smilin from ear to ear. Every time I gave Bella my credit card telling her to get whatever she wanted as a treat for bein a good pet and every time she came home with nothin. I asked her why she never bought anythin, she said it didn't feel right, she knew she was my pet and cause we were sexually active if she bought stuff she would feel like a whore.

I told her she was ridiculous but she wouldn't have it. She also never told me she loved me again, I felt it pouring out her skin but it never crossed her lips. For some reason It upset me, I'm a fuckin bastard I know it, I don't say it to her but when she doesn't say it to me im upset. Fuckin pussy.

It was another day Id sent Bella out with Char. Every time she went out without me I felt jittery, like a part of me was missing. I didn't even notice Peter comin in to my office. "Fuck Major you feelin alright, your gonna rip your own leg off the amount your jigglin it". I felt the humour pourin off the dick, "I'm fine dick, summin you need?" He knew I was brushin him off. "Well Major, we are gonna be havin some visitors soon, ive never met them before Nd neither have you. There different to us, but I'm not sure in what way. Fuckin knower is goin off like crazy, I'm pretty sure they are gonna bring a shit storm with them and am 90% sure it involves our lil Bella". I growled at the last part, "she is mine". "Fuckin hell Major I ain't tryin to steal her, yah know me and Char see her as family, Nd the sooner you admit out loud she's your mate nd stop usin this pet thing as a cover the better".

I glared at him, "Peter, how long have you known that Bella is POSSIBLY my true mate". I'm sure my eyes were pitch black, he took a step back. "Major I didn't mean any harm, it's the way it's spose to be. You need to admit it to yourself and go from there. If not it ain't gonna go well". I roared and bared my teeth, that fucker has known somethin from the start. I launched myself at him and ripped his arm clean off, fucker deserves to be punished.

That's when I smelt her and heard her gasp. I slowly turned round to look at her and threw peters arm to charlotte. She bowed her head down and rushed over to fuse it back on. Bella stood there, eyes wide mouth open. "Pet, are you okay? Why are you staring at me? I'm sorry if I scared you but this is me. I'm a vampire". She dropped her gaze and ran up the stairs. "FUCKK" I roared out. I was furious, the rage inside me was seeping out. "Major if you punish her now for running away I don't know what's gonna happen from there, I dunno if you'll ever get past it". I slowly turned round, Peter was slumped on the floor his arm mid way fusing back on. "Don't you think you've done enough Captain" I spat at him, then quickly left the room. I dunno, do I go see her now I'm so full of rage or what. I growled to myself, debating what to do. I heard her tears and sniffles from up stairs and made my decision. The wind rushing past me as I ran through the forrest, I need to hunt.

I quickly ran into town and found a few victims up the alleyway behind a bar. I drained them quick and disposed of the bodies. Id sufficiently calmed down and decided to go back and speak to my girl. As I walked in Peter and char were in the livingroom. Peter was throwing out waves of guilt im assuming for not telling me about Bella and pride. I'm assuming the pride is for me not punishing her. I quickly walk over and slap him friendly on the shoulder, letting him know all is forgiven. He smiles and tilts his head up towards the stairs. I quickly run ️Upto find Bella in my office kneeling beside my chair. She's giving off waves of fear and hurt.

"Darlin stand up and come over here please, you don't need to fear me". She hesitated then stood up and slowly walked over. I grabbed her in my arms stroking her hair. "I'm sorry you had to see that sweetheart, I never meant to scare you. Peter and I had a slight disagreement. I think it's time I told you my story, and more about me". Sure we had spoke but I hadn't told her about my time in the vampire wars or about my gift. Although im sure she knows somethin about me being an empath, there's been times I've asked her about her emotions and she looks at me confused.

"Okay master", she whispered into my chest. I tilted her head up to face her and kissed her softly on the lips. "Call me Jasper today darlin", the shock was evident on her face and she gave me the biggest smile ever. She looks beautiful. I quickly grab her in my arms and run through to the bedroom. She sits crosslegged on the bed, I sit behind her and pull her in to my chest. The love I have for this human is insane, ive never felt anything like it. It consumes me, but still I know I can't admit what she really is to me.

First I tell her about me bein an empath, and her emotions confirm she knew somethin. Although she ain't upset I didn't tell her. I tell her my story, from start to finish. I tell her about Maria and how I was changed. I explain to her about the vampire wars, and my job with the newborns. I don't hold anything back, she listens contently. Her emotions swirling as I explain everything to her. Once I finish im sure she's gonna get up and run. She's got to, im a fuckin monster. She slowly turns round and grips my face between her hands. She kisses me softly on the lips, then on her favourite scar above my eye. I don't feel any disgust, just love and pride. I look at her confused. "Jasper, I know you so much better, I know now why you are the way you are. I want to help you, please let me in. I love you".

Is she fuckin insane? I take her hands from my face and move off the bed. I feel the rejection coming from her, I can't fuckin do this. I can't be with a human and she can't possibly love me. "Bella go shower and change il go get you something to eat". Her disappointment and rejection was flowing so much through the air I could taste it on my tongue. I had to get out of there. I can't deal with this, that wasn't the reaction I expected and honestly I can't fuckin do this.

I ran down to the kitchen, "char could you make Bella something to eat, Peter let's go out I need a fuckin drink". Char looked at me disapprovingly and got to work on bellas food. Me and Peter fled out the door. Now vamps can't drink none of this cocktail shit but we can drink strong spirits and we can get fuckin shitfaced, just what I need right now.

We sat down in a pub and dazzled the bar tender into leaving us the bottle of jack Daniels. "So Major, what's goin on?". I felt peters concern as he spoke. "Well captain, you were right and il apologise for my reaction now. I was just mad yav known all this time what Bella is to me and never said nuhin. I know what she is, I know she's my true mate but I can't accept it. A human as my mate, she's my weakness. Even if I change her she'll always be my weakness. Look let's just get drunk I don't wanna talk about this now". He just nodded his head and we continued taking shots. After a few hours we were shit faced drunk laughin and Jokin like old times.

A little after 11pm peters phone rang, it was char and she was in a right fuckin state. "PETER YOU AND THE MAJOR NEED TO GET HOME RIGHT ABOUT FUCKIN NOW, I HEAR THEM ALREADY, THERES ABOUT 11 OF THEM THERE COMIN IN FAST THROUGH THE WOODS"... Peter went silent his eyes glazed, I grabbed the phone off him growlin. "Char, who the fucks comin?"... "Vampires major, a lot of em, what you wantin me to do with lil miss? I can hold them off till you get here but I can't protect her at the same time"... I let out a huge roar not Carin about the humans in the bar. Fuckk, me and peter are wasted we'll be sloppy at best. "Char get Bella in the safe room, it's in my cupboard hidden behind the boards, we'r on the way".

I got up and hauled ass, Peter was behind me mumbling. "Fuck major I didn't see, my knower was wonky, must be all the alcohol! They weren't supposed to get here for a few days. It's the ones I told you about. They ain't here to intentionally hurt us, but they are gonna cause a shit storm like I says. I just dunno what it is yet".

We arrived after about 5 minutes to see the 11 vampires standing back from the front door, char was standing in a defensive pose with a trembling Bella. What the fuck is she doin out here? Me n Peter ripped our shirts off, vampires tend to shy away from our scars. It tells them we ain't to be fucked with. We stood on either side of char and I quickly grabbed Bella and pushed her behind me. Glaring at her and char. "Sorry major she wouldn't go"... "She's a fuckin human char you MAKE HER go" I growled out.

I turned and faced the wide eyed vampires in front of me, there was 4 males one with slicked back blonde hair who had a smaller woman with caramel hair tucked behind him, a skinny lanky boy with messed up bronze hair who looked to be about 17 and had a little pixie with brown hair tucked behind him, a big bear of a man with a blonde behind him although she stood behind him she didn't cling to his back like the others, interesting, and the last was a tall dark hair mail with a hispanic looking woman behind him. The women were all radiating fear, and I was enjoying it, soaking it all up.

There were three blonde females all pushing waves of lust towards me, I looked over and smirked, the smallest blonde winked at me. Hmph, cocky much. I felt a burst of anger and jealousy behind me and turned to see Bella glaring at the three women. Shit this could cause trouble, or maybe this is my way out of being mated. Time will tell, I quickly pinched bellas arm and she looked up at me then lowered her head down. Still radiating anger and jealousy, lil spitfire.

I turned my attention back to the group of vamps. "Speak, why in the fuck are you on my land and approachin a member of my coven?". The blonde haired male was the one to speak, ah so this must be the leader. "Hi there, my family and I mean no harm we were thinking about moving to the area and caught your scents. We thought we would come introduce ourselves". I looked him up and down then looked to Peter who was radiating humour. "Family? Your fuckin vampires. You ain't a family your a Coven. And why are your eyes golden? I ain't ever seen that before" my accent came out stronger than before and the three blondes lust towards me spiked. The blonde vamp chuckled, "ah yes im sorry we see ourselves as a family, we live different from others of our kind, we choose to feed from animals. My name is Carlisle, this is my wife Esme and that's Edward with his wife Alice, Emmet and his wife Rosalie we are the cullens. This here is Eleazar and his wife Carmen, and there three girls Kate, Tanya and Irina. They are the Denalis".

I felt the bronze haired boys lust spiked as he looked towards my Bella, I felt a rumble in my chest and growled straight at him. "So boy, if this is your wife why in the fuck are you radiating lust towards my pet?". He had the cheek to smirk, "Alice and I aren't mated, we are companions and we have some what of an open relationship". That fuckin done it for me, I jumped off the porch and had his arms ripped from his body before he could blink, "Is that so? Well that doesn't give you the right to look at what's mine. Yah hear me? You stay away from her or the next time these go in the fire, fuckin idiot". The rest of the "family" had the decency to stand in submissive poses, but that little fuckin pixie the bronze haired twats wife was throwin lust at me to. I looked at her and growled "ain't gonna happen little boy". I felt her embarrassment and she quickly ran to Edward to fuse his arms back on.

Carlisle spoke again, "I'm sorry about that, I can assure you Edward will stay away from the girl. Sometimes he doesn't think before he speaks. Can you tell us your names?". I looked him up and down. "My name is Major jasper Whitlock (the whole family gasped, im assumin they've heard of me. Good.) this here is my captain Peter and his mate Char, and this one is my Bella". She peaked round and waved and I quickly pulled her back behind me.

The small blonde spoke, Tanya her name is, "so majorrr (well she more like purred), Bella (she spat her name out) isn't your mate then?" I felt the hope, lust and excitement coming from her and Bellas rage peaked again. Hmm, maybe this can be the start of breakin our bond, could I really bare to hurt her? Even if it is for the best? "No ma'am she isn't, she is my pet and all of you will stay away from her". I felt Bellas devastation and hurt, and Peter started emitting waves of anger, disgust and disappointment. Same as Char. I looked at Bella apologetically and told char to take her upstairs to bed and make sure she stays there.

I invited the family in to the sitting room and handed out drinks to all that wanted one. Peter and I quickly got shirts on and made our way back down. Peter was still radiating disappointment. Time to fuckin squash that. "You got summin to say captain?", "You know exactly what it is Major, shits gonna hit the fan and your just lining it up. You may outrank me, but I love Bella like she's my own damn family, and il be there to pick up the pieces. Now let's move this along. I have a bad feelin about this lot. The bronze haired one ain't done by a long shot, and his lil sidekick the pixie will do anything to make him happy". I quickly walked in to the livingroom, somewhat ignoring what he said about Bella. I know I love her and I know she's my mate, but as ive said a million times that makes her my fuckin weakness and I ain't down for that.

"So im assuming ya'll know im an empath, after my slip of the tongue out there. Any of you guys got any gifts we should know about? No lying now, I can tell" I smirked as I said the last part. "I just want to let you know it's an honour to meet you major Whitlock, we've heard everything about the God of war and honestly we aren't here to cause you any trouble. Edward can read minds although he can't read your Bellas mind, Alice can see the future, Eleazar can detect the gifts of others and Kate can give an electric shock through touch". I looked at Peter who was acting uninterested, Char came down to tell me Bella had fallen sleep but not before giving me a massive dirty look.

"Well as long as you ain't here to cause trouble for us, I don't see a problem with ya'll moving in to the area". The little pixie squealed, makin my fuckin ears bleed. "Oh my god we'r gonna be the best of friends I'm so excited". We continued our drinking while they told us our stories and we told ours. The drinks kept flowing and soon everybody was wasted. We had music on and everyone was havin a good time. I still don't trust these fuckers but damn if I ain't gonna have a good time.

Carlisle, Esme , Eleazar and Carmen soon left leaving the "children" to enjoy the rest of their night. Peter and Char were on the couch makin out, Emmet (who Id decided I liked after a two minute conversation) and his wife Rosalie were on the other couch and I sat in the single chair. The three blondes were dancing around the livingroom seductively with a bottle of spirits each, and Edward n the lil pixie were hovering about, I didn't fuckin trust them.

I was busy in thought I didn't notice Tanya come over, she quickly sat in my lap and I wrapped my arms round her waist. Sure she was pretty, but she was no Bella. I instantly started comparing them. God damn it my plan ain't gonna work if I keep thinkin about her. Edward looked over and I growled at him, that fuckers up to somethin! Tanya quickly started strokin my chest and unbuttoned my shirt, I was fuckin wasted so I let her. She was flirtin and I was flirtin back, if I wanna get over that lil darlin upstairs I need to do this, although Tanya's been in my lap for a good 15 mins and I ain't gettin hard, fucks that about. My shirt was lyin on the floor and Tanya was currently givin me a lap dance.

That's when I felt her, the anger, jealousy, devastation and hurt. I quickly looked up and she was standin at the door with char in front of her. FUCK. I broke her, she looks defeated. It's the only way, I keep telling myself. So I turn my attention back to Tanya, I quickly peak out the corner of my eye and see a tear run down Bellas cheek, she quickly walks off pushing char away and then she's gone. Fuck I feel terrible, why the fuck am I doin this. I don't want Tanya, I want my lil Bella I wanna hold her, make love to her, fuck Id be happy just talkin to her. Man I'm such a fuck up!

Peter comes into the room roarin, when the fuck did he even leave. "Bellas fuckin missin Major, she ain't in the house and I don't hear her heartbeat"... I push Tanya away from me and quickly jump up. "Aw major forget about your lil pet, I'm here now, she's a stupid human and honestly she isn't that pretty" she all but purrs out. I turn my pitch black attention to this little cunt in front of me and get right in her face, "You are nothin but a little slut, tryin to get with the infamous God of war. You are fuckin nuthin, a distraction from what I really want. That human is MINE, and she is everythin I want and a hundred times more beautiful than you. Now get the fuck away from me before I tear you limb from limb". She quickly backs off and stands with her sisters.

"Major we have an even bigger problem, Edward and Alice are fuckin missin too. I fuckin told you shit would happen but you didn't listen did you. The big bad fuckin Major. You ain't nuhin but a fuckin coward". Now, my captains never spoken to me like that, in fact no one has and if they ever did they would find themselves burnin very fuckin fast. But the problem is, he's fuckin right. I am a coward and I'm so disgusted in myself. I lower my head and whisper, "I know , I fucked up". I felt myself projecting my disgust and heartache the whole room fell to their knees, I couldn't control my gift I was quickly losing it.

Peter done the next thing to surprise me, he smacked me across the face. "Right major enough of the pity party, let's go get your girl. If anyone in this fuckin room knows anything or has anything to do with this, own the fuck up now. It'll be worse for y'all if you don't". Straight away I feel guilt comin from none other than Tanya. I have her pinned against the wall before she can even blink. "What the fuck do you know". She lowers her eyes and quickly says "Alice asked me to seduce you she said you would fall for me, now I know she was lying. She saw Bella would come and see and run away. Edward wants your pet and Alice will give him anything to keep him happy. I honestly don't know anything else I'm sorry". Truth. She was telling the truth.

I let out the loudest Roar ever and headed out the house. What shocked me was Rosalie and Emmet, they quickly came to my side and the blonde spoke, "Major we knew nothing about this and honestly we are sickened by it, we will help you find Bella. Oh, and we know she's your mate. The protective vibes you were throwing off said as much. We are sick of our so called family and the cunt twins, we really wanna help you get your girl back. Please let us". She was throwin off nothing but humble and honest vibes, and we could use the help. "Sure Rosalie, thanks. Jus know that those two fuckers will burn if they've harmed my mate in any way". Then we were off, I'm sure I heard Peter whisper "Well hot fuckin damn it's about time".

**** A/N ***** PLEASE READ 3

Another chapter done, I'm a bit disappointed with so little reviews. As I said this is my first story and Id really really appreciate you guys to take the time to review after you read. So pretty please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.

I'm gonna do a Bellapov next. And yes Edward and Alice are the "villains" in this story, but not the only ones haha :).

Thanks to everyone who takes the time to read my story, I really really appreciate it, and as I said please let me know what you think and il keep rollin the chapters out quickly.

Thanks everyone

Love

Jacklynn


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**

Another chapter done! Thank you all for your reviews, if you guys keep reviewing the quicker I write. It's nice to know your enjoying the story, and the effort Im putting into it. So please continue to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Let's see if each reader can leave a review, even just a small one to let me know what you think. If I get more than the last time il try and blast another chapter out tomorrow or the next day.

Enjoy this chapter

Thanks again

Love

Jacklynn

Bpov

MOTHERFUCKIN MASTER ASSHOLE DICKHEAD AHHHHHH. Just who the hell does he think he is sending me up to my room like a child while they all sit down there playing bestest friends getting drunk. Ugh I'm raging. I've never been so fuckin humiliated, and after I just told him I loved him again, although his reaction was somewhat shitty. God my life's a mess. I quickly fake sleep to get rid of Char, I love her and Peter but I'm in no mood for her pity glances and knowing looks. Fuck I wanna leave, well I don't because I love him but right now I'm so pissed off.

I hear music and laughter from downstairs, and I'm pretty sure some people have left. Why hasn't he come up to see me? Fuckin Major dickhead. Pfffftttt. Fine, I'm a strong independent woman, il go down there. Say I need a drink or something. Fuck it punishment be dammed I'm going down!

I creep slowly down the stairs and into the living room, what I see pretty much breaks my heart in two. Master asshole is currently sitting in the chair shirtless while Tanya the slut gives him a lap dance. How fuckin stupid have I been? I thought if we continued the way we were going he would finally come out his shell and we can move forward. Clearly il forever be a pet. I'm so angry and heartbroken, char is quickly in front of me. I'm not listening im too busy looking at the man I love, he quickly looks to me, and I see it again the emotion in his eyes but as per he hides it again. He turns his attention back to the blonde tramp. I feel tears in my eyes, fuck that im not crying in front of this bastard.

I push char out the way and quickly run up the stairs. I can't fuckin do this, he'll never love me I'm fooling myself. I quickly change into comfy clothes and grab a bag packing my Passport etc. I creep down the stairs, and run out the door. Of course no one notices they are all drunk as fuck. Jasper or cunt face as I've now decided to call him left his truck keys in the house, I quickly hop in start the engine and I'm out of there. I've never driven in America and in Scotland we drive on the opposite side, woops just need to try my best.

As I'm speeding down the road I started laughing like a maniac, seriously, a house full of vampires with extra great hearing and not one of the fuckers noticed me leaving. Stupid fucks.

I see a bar and decide Im Gonna get drunk as fuck. Honestly I'm not stupid I know cunt face will find me, he's a vampire. I wouldn't get far, but I'm just happy to get away from there and not have to listen to him fuckin that whore. I wonder if he would of chucked me out the bed? God, I'm just getting more annoyed now! I order three shots of tequila and a triple southern comfort and lemonade, I quickly down the shots then the drink and order the same again.

Three rounds of this later and the bar man is looking at me like I'm a crazy person, I've been here for twenty minutes max and I'm already ordering a forth round. I'm fuckin wasted, I've never been this drunk before, I'm seeing double slurring my words and honestly can barely keep me head up. That's when I look to the side, well well well two vampires standing next to me. How did I not notice them? Have they been here this whole time? It's the bronze hair one and the little pixie fucker. Even in my drunken state, I know this is bad fuckin news.

"Isabella hello, I can see your quite intoxicated. Come on with us". I stared up at the two vamps and knew that fighting back wasn't an option. "Sorry sir we can see our cousin is quite drunk we will take her outside and get her home". The bar tender nodded, and I wanted to scream to him not to let them take me, but I knew that by doing this it would result in his death. Edward grabbed one of my arms and Alice grabbed the other while I stumbled outside. They walked me over to a car, I felt a sharp pain on my head then everything went black. Motherfuckers hit me on the back of my head.

I woke up a little bit later still fuckin wasted, "ah Isabella your awake, I found your passport in your bag. Lucky for us we are going to take a little trip. Im going to be your new master now. I know your drunk and this may not sink in yet but know now that we are going to have a lot of fun together". BOKE. Who the fuck does he think he is? If I wasn't so drunk Id be screaming out at him. "Bella hunny you and I are going to be the best of friends, I can't wait to give you a makeover cause honestly hunnybunn you look awful just now. Gosh that outfit and hair. Yuck". The little pixie cunt all but screeched out. "Can you keep it down bitch, Im fuckin wasted and your voice is really fuckin gratin on me". I was quickly slapped across the face from the bronze haired needle dick prick, "Isabella I don't know what kind of rules the major (he all but spat out his name) has given you, but you will not use such foul language. You are a lady after all". I just giggled to myself, well shit I am totally fucked.

That's when I felt it in my pocket, the phone jasper had given me. I checked in the front to see the two freaks were having a deep conversation, perfect. I slid the phone out and quickly scrolled to peters number. Thank god for touchscreen, no clicking noises from pressing buttons. When I got his number I quickly hit call and turned the volume down on my end.

I seen when Peter answered and quickly spoke, well more like slurred. "Excuse me sir, I was just hoping you could at least tell me where we are going". He turned to look at me with his creepy eyes, "ah that's better Isabella, we are currently heading to the airport. I'm going to get you as far away from here as I can so we can start our new life with you as my little pet". Fuckk they have a head start on peter and them. I need to slow them down. I notice peters hung up and there's a new text.

Peter mob: Heard yah loud n clear darlin, we are on our way. Try n hold them off if yah can lil miss x

Thank fuck. That's phase one, now onto phase two. "Sir, I really need the toilet. I don't want to inconvenience you but with me being so drunk I really can't hold it in". I heard him sigh and turn to Alice, her eyes glazed over and she quickly nodded. What the fuck is that about? "Ok Isabella I seen a sign for services coming up in a few miles we will stop there and Alice will accompany you".

We quickly arrived at the garage and Alice grabbed my arm, I stumbled out still drunk as fuck. "Hurry up Bella be quick". Bitch had the nerve to come in the stall with me, "well pixatron, I doubt you want to see my hoohaa and honestly I get stage fright when people watch me pee". She huffed and went outside, "if you take any longer than five minutes I'm coming in there now move it".

I sat for a while then slowly came out and slowly washed my hands. "I think I need some water". She huffed again and stomped to the fridge and quickly went over to pay. So far so good. We walked back in the car and had been driving for ten minutes. I need to slow them down more, I'm wasted but I don't feel sick. Fuck it. I quickly make gagging noises from the backseat. I hear alice mumble to Edward and they pull over. "Oh for goodness sake, this is why ladies shouldn't drink that poison". I shove my fingers down my throat once I'm out the car and quickly start vomiting everywhere. I do this as much as I can, and when there's nothing left I pray I've given them enough time.

Getting back in the car they speed along, I start seeing signs for the airport and know that this is it. I'm stuck with tweedle bitch and tweedle cunt. Shit. Why did I have to run off? We quickly stop and park the car and Edward runs around and grabs my arm, as we are making our way in to the airport, me still stumbling along tweedle bitch gasps, Edward turns to her and let's out a growl. "Fuck Alice how did you not see"? , "I'm sorry Edward baby I just didn't, we need to ditch her and get out of here". He let out a roar, "I am not leaving without my new pet". Her eyes glazed over again, and Edward's face dropped. "If you try and run with her now, THAT is our future". What the fuck is this crazy bitch talking about. "We will find another way Edward come on".

They quickly dropped me onto a bench inside and ran off, what the fuck? I'm so confused. I sat down with my head in my hands, my heads spinning and honestly drinking was such a school boy error. I don't know how long I sat like that until I felt him, I slowly looked up and he was kneeling in front of me his beautiful face gazing in to my ice blue eyes. Char, Peter, the big bulky guy I think his names Emmet and his beautiful wife were all standing at the back behind him. He quickly growled out "Find them, search everywhere. NOW".

They quickly ran off and he held his hands out to me, I quickly hit him away. "Fuck you. Go back to your little whore. I HATE YOU". His face dropped and if he broke me earlier this evening, I've broken him now. Tears began to flow from my eyes and I stood up, he grabbed my arms and I tried to pull out of his grasp. "Bella I'm so so sorry", and yet again everything went black, I'm gettin sick of these forced blackouts. As I was manipulated in to a deep slumber I could of sworn before it went black I heard him whisper into my ear "I Love you Bella, you are my life".

MajorPov

We quickly head outside and I notice my trucks gone along with Bellas scent. FUCCCKKK. I start ripping trees from the ground. We all run hunting through the forrest. I know we ain't gonna find her here but maybe the vamps are settin up a trap. They are fuckin dead, I will torture them slowly and enjoy ever minute.

I hear peters phone goin and look at him confused. His face lights up, Major its Bella. I run over and grab the phone from him answerin it quickly. That's when I hear her beautiful scottish voice, how have I never noticed how beautiful her voice is. "Excuse me sir, I was just hoping you could at least tell me where we are going", I hold in a growl. Why in the fuck is she callin him sir? I feel my rage bubble over, my eyes are clearly pitch black. That's when I here the lanky streak of piss, "ah that's better Isabella, we are currently heading to the airport. I'm going to get you as far away from here as I can so we can start our new life with you as my little pet".

My lil darlin is a clever cookie, she's set the fuckers up. I quickly hang up the phone and hand it back to Peter, then I run towards the airport. I hear Peter sending a text behind me then hear the footfalls of them followin on. Time to get my girl back, and I will do anythin to prove to her I'm worthy. She's my true mate, and suddenly I realise, that doesn't make me weak, she ain't my weakness. My Bella makes me strong. I roar loudly and push myself faster.

We quickly arrived at the airport and I smelt their scents, fuckers had ran! I growled and dropped to the ground head in my hands. My captain quickly came over to me, "Major pull yourself together and look inside". I slowly looked up and there was my Bella sitting on a bench her head in her hands, similar to the position I was just in. I ran in and kneeled in front of her. The smell of alcohol coming from her was ridiculously strong. She slowly looked up acknowledging my presence and the others behind me. "Find them, search everywhere. NOW".

I opened my arms, fully expecting Isabella to lash out. I wasn't wrong and I totally deserved it, she hit my hands away and said "Fuck you. Go back to your little whore. I HATE YOU". Even though I deserved it, it hurt like hell, never before in my long existence had I felt pain like it. She hated me? My heart was ripping in two, she had tears streaming from her eyes. I knew she was gonna try and run so I quickly grabbed her arms and said "Bella I'm so so sorry", then I pushed as much lethargic and peaceful vibes her way while I whispered to her "I Love you Bella, you are my life". She quickly passed out and I scooped her in my arms and ran home.

I ran upto my room and quickly filled up the bath with warm water. I stripped us both off and stepped in her back to my front. Holding her close I inhaled her scent, why have I been so fuckin stupid? I could of lost her tonight all cause the big bad Major is a fuckin pussy, Im no God of war, im a disgrace. I quickly washed us both then stepped out and dried us off. I put her in one of my tshirts and boxers, there is nuthin sexual about this. I'm takin care of my girl. I tucked her up in the bed and ran down to get a glass of water. She Gonna need it when she wakes up, my guess is she's gonna have a stinkin hangover. I slowly closed the door and went down to the livingroom, Peter, Char, Emmet and Rosalie were there. "Report Captain".

"We followed their scents Major they must of hopped in a car cause we lost em about 10 miles up. My knowers goin like crazy. They ain't gonna be showing their faces around here anytime soon, but they sure as hell ain't done with lil miss". I growled and ran my hand through my hair. Those fuckers need to die! I told Emmet and Rosalie to head back to their family and fill them in, also tellin them to keep Tanya away from me if she wants to keep her head.

They nodded slowly, and Rosalie shocked me for what must of been about the tenth time this whole evenin, she wrapped her arms around me in a hug and whispered "Im glad you got her back, you have a lot of sucking up to do Jasper but listen to me. She will forgive you in time, be patient, love her and cherish her. You are a good man with a fucked up past. Let her help you as you help her". I kissed Rosalie on the cheek and said thank you. The big bear Emmet came over and slapped my shoulder, nodding to me with a big grin.

Before they left Rosalie turned around one last time, "Oh and Jasper, family calls me Rose. Emmet and I no longer want to be a part of the Cullens, I wasn't joking when I said we are sick of the cunt twins ruling the roost. We shall go home and explain the situation then we are leaving them. I'm hoping if you'll have us we can join you, Peter and Char? We will help take care of Bella and we won't cause any problems. Also, we would like to go back to our NATURAL food source. Neither of us have tried human blood, and if it isn't too much trouble we were hoping you could show us the ropes. Think about it ok? We will be back tomorrow". I smiled widely at them both and sent them waves of gratitude. Well hot Damn that's an unexpected twist.

I turned to Peter, looking at him questioningly. "Well Major, it would be no bother with me havin Rose and Em in our group. They are good people Nd the really pulled through tonight. What yah think Char?". Char smiled at us both, "Id love a new brother and sister sug, and Bella sure could use some extra company. I'm more than happy to welcome them in". I listened carefully and looked them both in the eyes. "Well Damn, looks like we got ourselves two new Whitlocks".

Peter chuckled and leaned into me "Well Major now you got your head out your damn ass, I think we'r gonna have three new Whitlocks". He tilted his head up towards the stairs and him n Charlotte ran out the door. I looked up and heard my lil darlin stirrin. Well, well, well for once in my God damn life... The infamous God of war is scared and of a human of all things. Time to suck it up and get My girl, My Isabella, My Life.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N

Okay okay so I am obsessed with writing this story! Stuff just comes into my head and I can't not write about it. So boom! Another chapter, this is the last one for a while now I know I've said that before but for sure I need To take a break. Like I said I really need you guys to review. Let me know, what do you think? What would you like to see happen?

Please please REVIEW REVIEW! I love you all for reviewing, it encourages me to continue and honestly helps me stay motivated. Thanks to everyone who has, and please take the time to do it, two mins out your time is nothing, Ive been bangin out the chapters so yous don't have to wait long so please let me know your thoughts. (Im sorry if this coming across pushy, im not trying to be. Just nervous this is my first story and honestly I need the encouragement)

Enjoy the next Chapter. Peace out!

Your all amazing :) :)

Love Jacklynn

Bpov

I woke up feeling some what groggy, well that's understatement of the year I felt fuckin shit and my head is pounding. Ugh, even though I was drunk I still have perfect memory of everything that happened. I look to the bedside table and see a glass of water. I quickly down it then put the glass down, I look up and standing at the end of my bed is no other than cunt face himself. I Channel all the anger, heartbreak and hurt I'm feeling inside and throw it at him like a firey ball. He falls to his knees, his face scrunched up. HA! Good, motherfucker deserves it!

He slowly stands up and walks over to the bed, he sits beside me and strokes my cheek. "Don' . ! You sicken me, you've completely broken me. I hope your happy now? Maybe I should of just went willingly with tweedle bitch and tweedle cunt. I don't think they would of treated me as bad as you have. Where's Tanya anyway? Why aren't you with that little slut? You seemed to be enjoying her company last night!" Im quickly becoming hysterical, I hear it in my voice I start pounding my fists against his chest screaming how much I hate him how much he's ruined me. I feel his gift of calm permitting the air and I quickly block it, how the fuck did I do that? I have no time to think I continue pummelling him, my hands are aching and I know I'm doing more damage to myself but I can't seem to stop.

I'm screaming now and I see he doesn't understand why his gift isn't working on me. Char and Peter run in the room. I thought we were alone. Peter grabs me away from the major I turn in his arms and burry my face in his chest clinging to his shirt I can't stop crying. I hear jasper growling and trying to get to me. Is he fuckin jealous? Peter whispers in my ear, "Bella, jasper has a lot to explain to you. He ain't happy about you being in my arms right now, he knows he's fucked up but his monster is at the surface and he ain't thinkin straight. All he's seein is another man holdin his mate. I'm gonna need to jump out the window and take you away till you calm down. Tuck your head in and hold tight sugar".

I quickly oblige and his words sink in. Mate? What the fuck does that mean? In Scotland your mates your friend your fuckin buddy? I look up to see a black eyed jasper, but it's not like when he's mad this is something else. His whole eyes are black and he's snappin his teeth and attackin char to get to me. Peter quickly leaps out the window and we are runnin through the forrest. I begin bawling my eyes out again. "Shh shh darlin it's okay, char will be fine. I just need to get you away from here then I'm Gonna go back to the Major. He'll calm when he sees me without you in my arms."

We quickly arrive at a small cabin in the woods, my tears have turned to sniffles and I'm struggling to breathe. As I lift my head up I see Emmet and Rosalie standing in the cabin, both with smiles on their faces. Peter puts me on the ground and wraps his arm around me. "Bella yah know Rose here and Em, they're gonna take care of you while I go see to our Major and my woman." I quickly peek up and wave. Emmet runs over and swirls me around in a big hug and I start giggling, Once my feet are firmly on the ground rose pulls me into a hug. "Cmon Bella I'm going to help you have a nice bath and give you a mani/pedi, we can have a girls chat". I look into her eyes and smile, "thanks Rose, that sounds really nice". Peter comes over and kisses my cheek, he heads over to the door and turns back addressing Rose and Em, "Oh and guys, welcome to the family". He winks then runs out. The smiles on the two vamps faces are priceless.

Rose quickly runs a bath with plenty of bubbles while Emmet nips out to get some food for me. I hop in the bath and Rose sits on the toilet speaking to me. I love her already, she's amazing and didn't have a great start to this life but she's so strong. I decide it's now or never and if I want to know I need to ask. "Rose, what is a mate?". She looks to me shocked and sits deep in thought for a few minutes .

"Bella it really isn't my place to tell you this, but I already see you as a sister and if explaining this to you will help you and jasper with your relationship I'm more than happy to tell you". She quickly explains what true mates are and what it entails. To say I'm shocked is an understatement, so that explains the pull and falling in love with Jasper so completely and pretty much too quickly. I turn to Rose tears in my eyes again, "if I'm Jaspers soulmate how come he could let that whore Tanya act that way with him? And how come he hasn't accepted me as his mate. Am I so awful?".

Rose quickly pulled me out the bath and wrapped me in a towel hugging me while I let my tears fall onto her shoulder. "Bella you are a beautiful woman, and jasper loves you with all his heart. I just met you all and even I could see that. The reason he didn't accept you is because of his past, as far as I'm aware he has never had a weakness. Minus Peter and Char he never cared about anyone. We've heard so many stories of the God of war. He is feared in the vampire world. I know that's no excuse and you shouldn't forgive him straight away, you need to make that fucker grovel, but know that the first time he bit you when he thought he was marking you as a pet he marked you as his mate. His scent is mingled with yours, not many vampires know that this happens but I smelt it as soon as I met you all. You still smell of mangos, coconut and a summers day but you have a mixture of his scent in you. That's why I was so surprised when he said you weren't his mate when we met. I knew he was lying to himself. As for Tanya, that little skank was trying to grind on Jasper for 30 minutes and he never once got a boner".

She giggled at the last part and I couldn't help but join her. "My personal opinion, Jasper let Tanya act that way because he was trying to ignore the bond between you two and trying to break it. When you went missing last night he lost it and was truly distraught. I think that's when he finally got it threw his thick skull that there was no denying the pull. I mean he was already so protective of you and called you his. We found out Alice had told Tanya to seduce Jasper knowing you would come down and see. It was a plan all along so her and Edward could get you. Edwards developed a fascination with you because he can't read your thoughts, and Alice will do anything to please him. They aren't true mates, true mates cannot have relations with others. Hence Jaspers inability to get hard. Like I said no one expects you to forgive him quickly, but know that you will. It's destiny. He fucked up and we all deserve a second chance".

I looked at Rose. "Thank you Rose, although he's fucked up more than once I understand what your saying. I know I probably will forgive him but I'm no where near ready to now. I know two wrong don't make a right but I wanna make him sweat a bit Yano?"

She looked at me with a devilish smile, "right lets go do your nails. We are gonna go out tonight ALL of us. Including Major idiot. Let's show him what a fool he's been". She winked at me and pulled me through to the room. "I really don't think he will let me go, and honestly I have nothing to wear". "Bella, you aren't his pet anymore he accepted you as his mate. Fuckin finally, and don't worry about clothes I've plenty. Just leave it all to me".

She quickly got to work on my nails, after she gave me a bouncy blow dry and done my make up. Emmet came in with food and I quickly thanked him and ate it. He nipped out for a while and came back to confirm our plans to go out and get drunk tonight. Hair of the dog for me, god this is going to be some night. Rose, Emmet, Peter, Char, Myself and cunt face, shit loads of alcohol and plenty of human men I can piss my little Major off with. Yup, tonight is going to be some night!

Rose quickly touched up my make up and pulled out some outfits for me to try on, I settled on the most revealing one. It's all black and has a low cut top that's backless which is attached to a lace skirt that you wear just black underwear underneath, I opted to wear a pair of tartan panties, not quite a thong but showing enough of my perky ass, I've always loved my ass. I paired it with my signature platform doc martens and quickly looked in the floor length mirror.

Holy shit I looked good. Rose had curled my hair and the front was up in a big messy beehive with curly tendrils down the side. My eyes had black eyeshadow with winged eyeliner and my lips were a rosy red. I had been missing my fake tan but looking at myself I was honestly rocking the natural sunkissed look, the Texas sun was agreeing with me and the days charlotte and I went shopping we spent sometime at an outdoor pool so my skin had a natural bronze colour to it, way better than my St tropez fake tan.

I quickly went to meet rose in the livingroom of the cabin. She looked stunning in a low cut red dress, her hair silky straight. She had the same lipstick on as me but her eyes had black eyeliner underneath. We both looked great.

Emmet came over to us and whistled, "damnn girls you are looking fineeee". We both laughed at his comment and his over the top american accent. We quickly headed out to Emmets monster truck, he explained that Peter, Char and Major were meeting us there. Thank fuck I don't need to deal with him right now. We quickly set off and arrived at a small bar, it looked busy enough and hangover forgotten I wanted to get wasted and dance my ass off. We walked in and straight away I could feel he was here, I looked in the corner and seen the three of them. Jaspers eyes were popping out his head staring at me, he looked gorgeous as usual.

I saw him smile and go to walk over but I shook my head. He frowned, God he looks so sad I almost feel bad. Then I picture that whore Tanya with her hands all over him and my anger comes back. Rose quickly pulls me to the bar and we order a round of sambucas and spirits. We quickly head over to the table and I Opt to sit next to charlotte at the other side of the table from Jasper. She hugs me and tells me I look great. Jasper leans over and catches my attention "Bella you look beautiful". I blushed and nodded, well Major assface compliments aren't gonna be enough but it's a good start. I quickly down two shots with Rose and char and we chug our drinks. We are all in the mood too get wasted.

An hour later and numerous shots we are all pretty drunk. The music is banging in this small pub and I notice it's crowded. I whisper to the girls I'm going to the bathroom, they offer to come with me and I wave my hand in decline. "Guysssss I can piss on my own". They burst out laughing and I head to the toilets giggling. As I come out a cold hand grabs me and pulls me over to a small closet beside the toilets. "Bella please, talk to me I'm sorry for everything. I've fucked up. I Love yah so much baby and I've been so fuckin stupid denying it. Your everything and more. Your my life darlin".

I feel him pressed against me, he's inhaling my scent and his eyes are peering in to my soul. Fuck me I love this man, but he hurt me. Too much. He captures my lips with his and I eagerly open, he plunges his tongue into my mouth and our tongues fight for Dominance. Fuck I forgot how good he tastes. I moan in to his mouth and he runs his hands up my body, he slowly caresses my nipples through my dress pushing my top to the side to release my braless breasts.

He kisses down my jaw and takes my nipple in to his mouth. I moan loudly, fuck what this man does to me. He removes his head and starts whispering about how much he loves me and how beautiful I am, how he needs my forgiveness and he's gonna show me how much he cares. The small break clears my head and I quickly push him away, the hurt evident on his face. "Jasper you can't use sex against me, our body's are in sync and you fuckin know it's hard for me to refuse you. We are soul mates after all? (He looks shocked when I say this. Mmhmm I know all about this mates stuff). Honestly you fucked me over and when I look at you all I see is you shirtless with that blonde vampire grinding all over you. Get the fuck off me and leave me alone. I'm not ready for this." I slowly tuck my tits away, haha awkward and walk back out to the girls.

There are shots on the table and I quickly down 6, and cheer as soon as I'm done along with everyone else. I see jaspers returned to the table looking miserable. Fuckin good. Now by this point I am totally fuckin wasted, I jump up on a table and start dirty dancing grinding my hips and swaying to the music. I'm having so much fun and everyone's cheering. That's when I hear him growl, "Bella what the fuck are yah doing, your drunk you could hurt yourself, get down". I flip him off and shout down, "who the fuck are you my dad? No your not, cause he's DEAD! Just like my whole family, but you don't know that cause you've never asked fuck all about me! You don't own me, go fuck your self and leave me alone".

A guy jumps up on the table and I quickly start dancing with him, grinding into him. I know I'm bein fuckin stupid but honestly I'm so upset so angry so broken and so fuckin drunk. I look down and see the commotion, Jasper is being dragged out by Peter and Emmet. He looks furious. Ha that'll teach him. Rose and Char come over to the table and quickly help me down. "Fuck Bella I know your not ready to forgive him but honestly don't you think that's pushing it?". I looked to them both and done the Majors trade mark smirk and pulled a bag of pills out my bag, Id got them from the woman in the toilets, some sort of acid. I quickly popped two using a shot to swallow them and turned back to the girls. "Not by a fuckin long shot, I take it we are heading to a club".

They both looked at me eyes poppin mouths wide open and nodded. "Let's go girls" I winked and continued to walk. Fuck knows where this new found confidence is coming from but it's there, and did I seriously just pop two pills. Shit. Time to keep this show going. I giggle to myself and stumble up to the club linked in with the girls, they both give me concerned looks as we enter the club. Jasper, Peter and Emmet are already sitting at a table. Cunt face has calmed down considerably and is burning holes in my face with his staring. I quickly lick my lips to wind him up and walk over to the bar.

MajorPov

I feel the anger bubblin inside me, Peter and Emmet removed me before I could rip that humans head off. Touchin what's mine. Ive fucked up, I've hurt her so much. I knew it would be hard to make it up to her but I didn't think she'd act like this. We quickly head to the nearest club and get a table. The guys assured me the girls would get her here in one piece. I quickly dazzled the bar man into giving me the bottle of jack Daniels and stared chuggin. I felt her come in before I seen her, she fuckin looked at me and licked her lips. My cock twitched in my pants, God she's a fuckin spitfire.

Rose stays at the bar and I see char headin over. I can tell straight away there's summin wrong. She sits in between me and Peter, "major we have a problem". I growl "what now". "Lil miss popped two pills back there, she had them in her mouth before we could react. I dunno what they are but I think it's some sort of acid". I turned to char my eyes black "what the fuck is she playin at char why the hell is she doin this". Char turned to me, eyes just as black as mine, "cause you fuckin hurt her major, and she wants to hurt you. She's emotionally unstable and she's not come to terms with everything in her life yet. How come yah didn't tell us about her whole family DYIN huh? How come yah never spoke to her about it. Look yah just need to let this play out sug. We're all keepin an eye on her".

Bella stumbled over to the table, fuck even wasted she looks beautiful. I quickly down my bottle, I'm fuckin wasted too. She walks over ignorin me and downs her shots. How the hell can she hold this much liquor? She grabs the girls and they go on the dance floor, she's grindin and dancin she genuinely looks happy. I force myself to stay in my seat and just watch. She is mine, I will win her back.

After a few hours drinkin and dancin they come back to the table and to my surprise Bella plants herself in my lap. She turns to straddle me and I instinctively wrap my arms around her waist and play with her hair. She closes her eyes and leans in to my touch. When she opens her eyes I look into her ice blue orbs, her pupils are pinging she's high as fuck and totally wasted. "Sooo mister cunty facee, you've certainly cooled down". Her sweet breath fans across my face and I breathe her in. "Well darlin, I decided to take a leaf outta your book and just get wasted n have fun". "Pfffftttttt, well that's good for Fuckin you. Yanooo it didn't look like you enjoyed my little show on the table my jasper, and you know what I'm glad. You deserve to feel what I did you buttmunch". She giggles at her own insult, God she's so beautiful when she laughs and drunk Bella is adorable even if she is hatin on me.

I lean in to her and whisper in her ear "well darlin, you've proved your point and I plan on spendin the rest of my existence makin it up to you. I love you baby". She lowers her head and when she looks up she has a tear runnin down her face. I quickly kiss it away. "Do you really mean it Jasper? You love me? Am I your mate? I'm so confused right now and the drink and acid isn't helping. But I know I love you, I've never loved anything as much as I love you, but you've hurt me you motherfucker and I can't forgive you yet, but I really think we should fuckkk". She giggles at the last part and the whole table erupts in laughter. "Oopssiesss, stupid vampire ears". She turns on my lap and burrys her head in my chest.

I know she's fucked, so am I and I know this ain't over by a long shot but even in her alcohol and drug induced state she knows she loves me. I look down and she's passed out in my arms. We stand up and I carry her bridal style to Emmets truck. She sleeps the whole way home, mumblin stuff about me, love, hurt and that whorebag Tanya. The whole cars entertained by her sleep talk.

We quickly arrive at the house and I carry Bella up to bed. I change her into my clothes again and tuck her into bed. I assume she's still sleepin and kiss her forehead and go to head out to my office, then I hear her beautiful voice "Jasper, stay with me". I look into her eyes, waiting for her to change her mind. She reaches out her hand and I quickly walk over and hop in beside her, she curls in to my side and kisses my neck.

"I still hate you Major, but there's a thin line between love and hate. Nanyt cunt face. Sweet dreams". I chuckle at her cunt face comment and quickly say "I don't sleep darlin you know this but if I did you would consume my every dream. I love you baby, we'll talk tomorrow. I'm not lyin I will do everythin in my power to show you what you mean to me". I kiss her head and play with her hair until I hear her soft snores. I know she ain't forgiven me, but this is a start. There is nowhere Id rather be, this is home, this is heaven.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys I'm half way through the next chapter and just wanted to take the time

Out to write you all a quick AN. I just wanted to thank each and everyone of you who have taken the time to read and review my story. I've always loved fanfic but never had the balls to write anything, after a little push from my partner I thought why not?!

I'm so thankful and I take time to read every review and post chapters as quickly as possible. Can I just ask you all a favour? Can all of you who read this who have read the story please write me a small review? Even just a few words, I take each and everyone into consideration so even if there's characters you'd like to see or certain things you'd enjoy. Drop me a review.

Thanks so much to everyone

REVIEW REVIEW

next chapter will be out asap

Love

Jacklynn


	17. Chapter 17

MajorPov

Its about 10am and I decide to get up and make Bella some breakfast. I know she's probably gonna have a rotten hangover today and we have a lot to speak about. As I head downstairs I hear Peter and Char in the kitchen. I decide to make Bella baked beans on toast; she was mutterin somethin about "missin beans on toast" in her sleep so I'm hopin this will help with my grovelling when she wakes up.

"Howdy Major, wheres lil miss?" Peter greets me with a big smile as I enter. "She's still sleepin Pete, am gonna make her breakfast before me n her get to talkin". He nods and leaves me to it. While the beans are in the microwave and the toast is cookin I get a glass of water and some painkillers. She's most likely gonna need it. I hear her upstairs pottering about, shit shes up. Fuck I'm dreadin this conversation.

She's understandably mad as hell at me and I've got a whole lot of explainin to do. I'm jus prayin she'll hear me out. I quickly butter the toast and pour the beans over it, grabbing the painkillers, water and the plate I head upstairs. Here goes nuhin.

She looks fuckin adorable, shes got messy bed head and she's sittin up propped on two pillows. She looks up as I enter and blushes, "Hi Major". Fuck sake how this woman has the ability to give me a hard on by whisperin two words is beyond me. "Hey Darlin, I've got some painkillers and water here nd I've made yah beans on toast for breakfast". Her eyes light up at the last part and I quickly take the stuff to her. She pops the painkillers and drinks the water before getting stuck in to the food.

I go to leave to give her some space and she shouts me back, "I won't be long eating this and obviously we have a lot to talk about. You can sit here with me. If you want that is", she blushes again, where's my confident girl from last night I wonder? "Darlin, there's no place I'd rather be".

I sit next to her while she finishes off. "How'd you know I like beans on toast?". "Well baby you were mutterin about it in your sleep last night and I thought ya might appreciate it". She smiles and thanks me before putting her plate on the bedside table;she turns to face me pulling her knees up to her chest. I turn to her sitting cross legged. "So darlin, we've a lot to talk about. Should I start or do you wanna?".

"Jasper you really hurt me, you broke me. I was all for being your pet because I saw something in your eyes, behind the hard mask and I just thought that if I loved you enough that someday you'd be able to reciprocate those feelings, but even if you didn't I at least thought you would care enough to treat me with respect. I gave my virginity to you, you kidnapped me and you weren't exactly the nicest person ever, but like I said I saw something in you. I felt this pull towards you and I loved you almost instantly. I know now that we are mates; I asked Rose what it meant after I heard peter say it. Rose told me what it means and what being mates entails, basically we are soul mates? Two halves of one whole".

I knew she wasn't quite finished so I nodded to her to continue. "What I don't understand is why you didn't accept it. Why would you let that blonde bitch put her hands all over you? I'm assuming you were planning on sleeping with her? Do I really mean that little to you? Am I so terrible that you would want to fight the bond we have? You confused me so much, acting like you didn't give a shit about me during the day but when we made love I felt it, I felt you project all of your emotions whether you meant it or not, it was pure love. You held me at night, you've been so protective and caring I was sure that soon enough we would progress and you would see me as an equal, clearly I was wrong. Tell me something, if it wasn't for the fact that once you're mated you can't have relations with another, would you have fucked Tanya? In the hope that you didn't have to be with me?". By the time she finished she was bawling her eyes out. My hearts breakin, I don't even deserve this beautiful human. I quickly pull her into my lap and stroke her hair; she clings to my chest tears soaking through my shirt.

I tilt her head up towards me and start kissin all over her face, once again projecting my love for her she gasps and I continue kissin all over, whisperin "I love you. I love you. I love you", Over and over again. She settles down a bit and I decide to say my piece.

"Bella, I've been the most stupid son of a bitch there ever was. When I first met you in that alleyway, I knew sumhin was different. Your scent affected me so strongly darlin, and I wasn't prepared for it. At first I thought I had to kill you, yah have to understand all my life ive fought, ive lived to kill and fuck id be lyin if I said I didn't enjoy it, the Major is that part of me, the stone faced mask you see. I aint human darlin ya know this, since bein with you ive managed to mix the Major and Jasper the human side of me together. Thankfully ya ain't yet met the God of war, I'm a bipolar son o a bitch, and these are a part of me, jasper, Major n the God of war! Shit humans may even see me as schizophrenic! I know its been confusin for yah and I promise I'll try an do better. I decided there an then in that alley I was gonna kill yah, I think deep down I knew what ya were to me, but I couldn't accept it. I didn't wanna accept any sort of weakness. Then when I felt what those men in the alley were gonna do to yah, the rage inside me took over. Instead of killin yah I took ya to your hotel. I heard of vamps havin human pets, I'd never in all my existence been interested in one but I wanted to keep yah".

She continued staring, blank faced so I continued to explain myself. "I kept lyin to myself, sayin I just wanted yah to occupy me and stop me from bein bored. When I marked yah, I should've manned up and told yah. Vamps don't mark their pets darlin, they collar them but I just HAD to make sure people knew you were mine. I told yah it was so others would know you were my pet, but honestly it's so others know you are MINE, my mate, my soul and my life". I looked at her and she nodded for me to continue, her face was blank and for some fucked up reason she was blockin her emotions so I wasn't sure how she was feelin, but I decided to get it all out.

"When you gave yourself to me and asked me to make love to yah I knew that was it. You were my weakness, I would die for you. The problem is I've got a lot of enemy's Bella from the wars and such. Havin a mate gives them leverage against me, nd it's just sumhin Ive never wanted, until I met you. When those vamps showed up and I felt the lust from them I decided to make a plan, a very fuckin stupid plan. I felt the rage you had an jealousy and I knew the bond between us was getting stronger.

When I sent you up to bed and we was drinkin the blonde one came over and I just let her do it, and to answer your question ye I was gonna fuck her to try an break the bond, I'm an idiot but I'd like to think that when it came down to it I wouldn't of went through with it. When the cunt twins kidnapped you, I realised how much of a fuckin fool I've been. If anyhin had happened to you Bella I would of walked into the fire, there is no me without you.

You ain't my weakness baby, you make me stronger. You make me wanna be a better person. I don't want yah as my pet, I want all of ya completely as my equal. I wanna change yah, and I wanna spend all of eternity showin yah what yah are to me darlin. I fucked up, yah know my past I told yah it all it's a poor excuse but its mine nonetheless. I want yah to help me, I want yah to change me and I want me and you forever. I know you aint gonna forgive me right away but please say you'll try. Im gonna just say this last bit though, if yah accept that's it, no ifs buts or maybes im changin yah as soon as possible you are gonna be my equal in every sense of the word. Like I said you make me a better person, but know that I will not change who I am completely. I am the fuckin God of War, and if you accept me its you and me against the world baby".

I quickly looked at her again encouraging her to speak, "okay". The shock comin off me was pollutin the air. I jumped up, holdin her in my arms and in a very un-Major like way spun her around, "okay? You still want me darlin? Really?". She giggled out loud "Jasper im hungover unless you want vomit all over you put me down". I put her on her feet and held onto her waist. "For some fucked up reason. I understand, I know why you were trying to fight this, its who you are. So I'm going to forgive you, but I'm never going to forget. You've put me through hell, but I've had enough heartbreak in my life to know that I can't dwell, life's to short and you never know what's around the corner. Just know that if you pull anything like that again…that's it there will be no more chances. I deserve better, I'm not going to be your pet anymore I want to be your girlfriend your soulmate. Lets start fresh okay? Oh, and before you change me, I want to know everything about vampires. I think I know most stuff but I want to know what the change is like and what my first years will be like? I understand that as the male vampire you are the dominant one in the relationship, and I am fully willing to submit to you Jasper just as long as you remember no more fuck ups, no more treating me like shit. Are we clear?".

I kissed her forehead and leant down to whisper in her ear, "yes ma'am, I'm glad you mentioned the dominant thing. Yes I am a dominant creature, more so than many other vamps. I'm also very possessive, you are mine Bella. Know that I will treat you like a queen, I will worship you and your happiness will come before my own. Hell I'm new at this, but I know what I feel for yah and I know that you are everythin. I swear if my dead heart could beat darlin it would do it for you. I love you".

She kissed me so hard, her tongue plunged into my mouth and battled for dominance. God she tastes fuckin amazin. "Darlin im Gonna need to claim ya again, I need to mark ya". My cock was twitchin, she reached down and unbuttoned my jeans. Her small warm hand grabbin my hard dick, she started jerkin me, I groaned out load quickly removing her top and sucking on her nipple. I lifted my head, MINE! I growled out, "yes yours major", I was slowly losing control, my monster floating to the surface. "Bella I really need to mark ya darlin, the God of war is pushin himself out, I'm tryin baby but it's so hard to keep him caged".

"Let him out, I'm ready. I love you jasper". FUCKK. I quickly pulled the rest of her clothes off and pushed two fingers inside her, she cried out in pleasure. I pushed her down latching on to her clit, basically writing the alphabet with my tongue. "God Major please, please don't stop".

"I AM NOT THE MAJOR SWEETCHEEKS, ALTHOUGH YOU CAN CALL ME GOD".

GodOfWarPov

Fuckin finally! I've been released from my chains. I can claim my mate. I finger fuck my mate lifting my head to get a look at her beautiful face. I curl my fingers up and within seconds she's screamin my name "godddd fuccckkkkkk". I quickly flip her over on to all fours and thrust in side her, she screams out again, it's so much deeper this way. I push my finger into her tight Virgin ass, she crys out at the invasion, "soon darlin this will be all mine" I thrust in to her still while fingerin her tight lil asshole goin vamp speed. Shit Ive been missin out! I lean forward and bite into the back of her neck, she orgasms as soon as I latch on, this is life, this is where I'm supposed to be! "God darlin yar so tight, tell me, scream it out I'm the only one who does this to yah, im the only one that can make ya feel this way".

She screams out my name yet again. I take another few gulps and lick her neck then I flip her round so she's on her back. "Nice to meet yah baby, I'm the God of war". She looks at me, tears of pleasure in her ice blue eyes. "Hello sir, it's a pleasure to meet you, I love you". Fuck, I know nothin of love, but this lil black haired beauty might change that. I continue to thrust in to her hard and fast, her hands tangle in my hair and she crashes her lips upon mine. Shit, it's too much her taste, her hot tight pussy clenching around my hard cock, I stare in her eyes, "I love yah darlin, me nd you against the world". I pierce my fangs through her neck, pumping in as much venom as possible. She cries out in another orgasm and I roar, spillin my hot seed inside her. Still pumpin in the venom. I quickly settle down and pull my teeth from her neck. Slowly but surely The major fights his way through. I try and fight him but the bliss I'm feelin right now makes me weaker. He pushes and pushes... Back in my cage I go. Until the next time.

MajorPov

Motherfucker! My baby is changin! Fuck how did he get through, it was too much all at once. I was too weak and he pushed himself through, and now my darlins changin. Shit, we only just made up. It's not even been an hour damn. I put my shirt on her and put a pair of boxers on her coverin up her beautiful hairless cunt. She smiles, why in the fuck is she smilin? Come to think of it she should be writhing in pain. She's lyin there calm as hell on her back. Fuck she's gonna be special. I don't wanna leave her but I quickly run downstairs. Peteys sittin on the couch with Char, Emmet and Rose. Lookin smug as fuck may I say. I look at them all, "soo, lil darlin is changin", pete just continues starin with that smug ass look. Char and Rose quickly jump up. "We'll go get a change of clothes and bathe her Major", I look at them and nod my acceptance.

Peter continues to stare, "summin you wanna say dick?", he smile a genuine smile. "Well Major, Im happy for ya bro, this is the way it was supposed to be. Lil miss is gonna be summin special". I continue to stare at him. "Peter I feel like shit, it was the God of war, he changed her. I dunno if she was ready for it yet. FUCK!".

"Jasper for fuck sake, cut the shit. This is the way it was supposed ta be. The God of war is a part of ya, and he was always supposed to change her. We've got a shit storm comin soon, and lil miss is supposed ta be a vampire through it. He jus done what you weren't ready ta do. She's gonna be happy. It's all she's ever wanted, to be yar equal. We gotta lot of work ta do. This is just the beginning".

I stared at pete and nodded, shit nuhin I can do about it now. By baby still ain't screamin, she's too quiet. I vamp speed upstairs , "sugar, il hollar when she's ready, don't worry everhthins fine! Go hunt". I growl and turn away in the huff.

I run out the house and quickly to the nearest town, I grab a couple of people in the alley quickly and snap their necks, drainin them just as fast. Fuck, not even a month ago I thrived off my games. My lil darlin has definitely had an impact on me. I rush back to the house and straight up the stairs. There she is, the girls have dressed her in an oversized shirt. Her hair has already thickened up and I notice her tits are bigger. I hum low in appreciation. I quickly pull up a chair and sit by her bedside grabbing her hand, there ain't no place I'd rather be.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N

Hey guys this is the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last ones. I really appreciate it.

Please review once reading this one, click in the wee box and drop me a line. Id love to know what you think

REVIEW REVIEW

Love

Jacklynn

Bpov

I was burning, every part of me felt like it was on fire. How long had I been like this? The last thing I remember is jasper releasing the God of War, oh and then some of the best sex ever. Fuck. He bit me! But it wasn't like the other times? He was injecting something into me. I vaguely remember him saying something about how someone becomes a vampire. Shit. I'm changing, I'm going to be like him. You'd think I'd be upset but honestly this makes me so happy, we will be equals and together forever.

I hear Jasper next to me, he's holding my hand and speaking to me. Telling me to remember him and the rest of them.

Peter

Charlotte

Rose

Emmet

My new vampire family. I wish the burning would stop. I feel jasper stroking my arm and I start to think of him stroking other places on my body, just the thought of him riding on top of me, or his face when he cums deep inside me. My desire spiked. I hear Jasper chuckle "Darlin your burnin from the inside out how could ya possibly be horny". Fuck he's right. How long till the burning stops?

I'm still not sure how long it's been but my heartbeat has escalated, its thrumming hard and fast in my chest. Jasper releases my hand and I hear him stand up. Everything's so clear. With one last thud my heart stops. I open my eyes slowly and take in a deep breath, tasting and smelling the air as I do. That's when I smell him, so beautiful it calls to me. "MINE". I leap up at Jasper pining him to the ground. He's smiling up at me, I slowly sniff from his neck to his jaw and along. He moans. I rip his clothes off and he does the same with mine. His hands start tweaking at my nipples and I moan. Has it always felt this good? He pulls me down and latches onto my nipple sucking it in his mouth, a low deep growl rumbles in my chest. I pull away and lick and suck down his body till I reach his large erect cock. I lick my lips then take him into my mouth. Deep throating and playing with his balls, fuck he tastes so good.

He growls and moans, after a few minutes of fucking my mouth he quickly pulls me off and throws me to the ground situating himself inbetween my thighs, in one quick thrust he sheaths himself inside of me. This is it, this is my happy place. He thrusts hard and fast and I meet him every thrust, it's animalistic and passionate. I lick his neck, "MINE" and dig my sharp teeth into his neck, marking him as he has me. He roars out and latches onto my neck, as soon as his teeth pierce I cry out my orgasm, him following suit after a few more thrusts. I remove myself from his neck and lick the bite. He done the same, I looked into his eyes and he crashed his lips to mine, inbetween kisses he whispered "so beautiful, all mine, I love you". I pulled myself up to look at him, "I Love you too my beautiful fucked up Jasper".

We quickly jumped up and jasper grabbed a shirt and pulled it over my head, he helped me into a pair of leggings and put my black converse on. Apparently my newfound strength would make it difficult for me to get changed. "Bella we will need to go get you fed darlin, I assume you wanna adopt our diet?".

I quickly thought about it, I knew the Cullens fed from animals but honestly I'm a fuckin vampire. I'm gonna act like it! This is natural, it's the food chain. Humans kill and eat innocent animals, so il eat humans no regrets, no conscience. Fuck it. Time to live and not give a fuck about anybody else.

"I wanna be a proper vampire and I wanna have a natural diet". He smiled and grabbed my hand and we were out the door. Jasper kept asking me how the burn in my throat was, honestly it felt like more of a scratch to me, I told him so and he was shocked to say the least. We arrived in the nearest town and tucked down an alleyway, two guys came down Jasper quickly jumped on the first guy snapping his neck and sinking his teeth in. It was so fuckin sexy, he stared at me while he drank and I swear my panties were dripping watchin him, he shifted his eyes to the other guy who was standing screaming and glued to the spot in shock.

I quickly jumped on him and copied jasper sinking my teeth in. If I thought chocolate tasted good as a human, this was on another level. It tasted amazing, I was humming in pleasure. When he was drained dry I looked up to see jasper staring at me. His eyes were pitch black with lust, I growled lowly at him and threw myself into his arms, I ripped his shirt open and he ripped my trousers off at the same time, after ripping his trousers off of him he was inside me in one quick thrust. I roared out in pleasure as he pounded into me, looking down and just seeing his huge dick disappearing in and out of me almost had me orgasming on the spot, God il never get enough of this. We came in unison and bit into each others necks again..."MINE" he growled as he lifted his head up after licking the bite, I slowly removed my teeth and looked in his eyes "yes, yours", I kissed him slowly and passionately.

We disposed of the bodies and ran back to the house, my leggings were now legging shorts and jaspers jeans were luckily enough salvageable although I was struggling to concentrate with his bare chest in front of me. He was beautiful, the scars are more visible but to me they add to who he is. I was excited to see everyone else with my new vampire eyes. When we arrived Peter, charlotte, Rose and Em were standing outside big smiles on each of their faces. I smiled back until I focused behind them. There were more vampires? I noticed two males both with females beside them and three females standing together, I knew I had seen them before but my new brain couldn't quite focus on memories yet. My anxiety spiked and Jasper tucked me behind him growling. "What the FUCK are they doing here", I whimpered and he stopped completely and hid me right behind him, I clung to his back. "Sorry major they wouldn't fuckin leave, claim they've got news for us".

"They are spookin my mate captain, we are all rememberin she ain't even a day old yet". That's when one of the females spoke up, she stuck out most to me. I just couldn't think why, "Who would of thought the God of Wars mate would be such a scardey cat". She basically spat the words out. That's when I recognised the little cunt! I stood out from behind Jasper and roared, sprinting over to her.

The others tried to stop me but I ducked and dived out there way. I saw the little blonde sluts face, she was scared. I stopped in front of her face and grabbed her by the neck lifting her in the air. She clawed to get my hands off her but I didn't feel anything. Nobody moved to stop me, fearing my reaction or where they stuck on the spot? I couldn't tell. "Ahhh you ugly little slut, we meet again. I'm not a scaredy cat babes, but I'm sure you remember how mixed up my mind is considering I just woke a few hours ago". I cocked my head to the side staring at her. "Please please Bella I'm so sorry I can be a real bitch sometimes I didn't mean it, im just a little jealous I mean Jasper is soo hot and he's the God of war. A total catch". I lost it then, this woman wants my mate he is mine! I used my other arm and ripped her arm right off, "He is MINE".

She screamed out in pain, the other tall blonde made her way over suddenly able to move again and grabbed my arm, I looked at her and down at my arm, there was small shocks coming off her hand but I didn't feel anything. "What the fuck are you tryin to do zappy?". I heard a huge roar and then the tall blondes hand wasn't there anymore, I looked down and she was ripped to pieces, Jasper standing over her venom running down his chin. Except it wasn't Jasper, it was my ares my God of war. My lust spiked and he turned to smirk at me, stalking over like I was his prey. It was erotic as fuck. I vaguely heard Tanya's annoying fuckin dry Sobbin.

I released her, throwing her at the other stranger vampires feet. "You will not look at him and you will not speak to him. Got it you whore?". She nodded and I turned my attention back to my man. He was right in my face now, he slowly licked from the bottom of my neck up to my lips, "hello Isabella" and then our tongues were dancing together. He lifted me so I was straddling him and his hands were cuppin my ass holding me up. I moaned in pleasure his hard cock was digging in to my hot centre, and then there was the sound of someone unnecessarily clearing their throat. Jasper growled and it only turned me on more. He turned his pitch black gaze to Peter. "Sorry to interrupt sir, but they really have come with information and I think your gonna wanna hear it". Jasper reluctantly put me down and I whimpered. He gave me one more kiss, "soon darlin".

GodOfWarPov

Fuckin lanky streak o piss tryin ta interfere on my mate puttin the lil blonde cunt in her place, tryn ta fuckin zap her? That ain't on, I had her ripped to shreds before she could blink. Nd shucks my lil Bellas a fuckin shield, had everyone stuck to the spot, I think that relates to her super self control aswell, fuck my mate is incredible. Gifts don't work on me, but damn that was a tight hold. I could still move jus not as I would normally.

Peter knew it was me he was speakin ta, and not the Major. I was fuckin annoyed at my captain stoppin me from takin my mate, but I realised if he had the balls ta stop us it must be important. "Everyone in the house, ya can put her back together but know now, no one and I mean none o yas will touch my mate. Or interfere in a one on one fight, Bella was Stakin her claim ta me nd Tanya deserves what she got runnin her lil mouth". I pulled Bella into the house sittin her on my lap. She played with my hair nd I started purrin for her, Jasper slowly pushed his way back through as I calmed down. My darlin bent down and kissed my lips, "Bye Ares, I love you". I smirked at her then receded back in my cage, until next time.

MajorPov

"Hi baby", I kissed her softly on the lips. She continued stroking my hair. "Welcome back Major, I hope your going to finish what Ares started". Her desire spiked, I growled playfully at her. "Behave! And you can count on it darlin".

I noticed the others in the room, kate was fusin back together with the help of Eleazar and Carmen. Tanya's arm was already back on, I avoided eye contact with that one, she was still throwin lust my way nd if Bella found out she'd do more than tear her arm off this time. "So Cullens nd Denalis, what brings yas here?".

The leader Carlisle stood forward, "Hello Major, I just want to apologise for us ambushing you and Bella. We wouldn't of come if it wasn't important. Rose and Emmet informed us of Alice and Edward, and I can only apologise for that also". I growled lowly while he spoke, I almost forgot about the cunt twins... ALMOST. "I would also like to apologise for Tanya and Kate's behaviour". I quickly interrupted him, "seems yar doin a lot of apologising Carlisle, am thinkin ya need to keep your COVEN on a tighter leash, now am sure ya know I ain't a man for pleasantries, nd honestly yas have caused enough trouble bein here. I ain't wantin to be friends with yah, civil maybe but we for damn sure ain't gonna be sittin round a camp fire singin kumbaya. Now could ya get to the point and quit wastin my fuckin time".

"Yes, yes major I apologise", fuckin apologising again. I rolled my eyes, then Mrs Cullen piped up, "well excuse me Major but Rose and Emmet are my precious children so you will just have to get used to us!" I felt the amusement comin off peter and char at her 'precious children' comment, Bella burst out laughing. I turned lookin at her amused, "sorry but that is fuckin hilarious, your vampires for fuck sake. They aren't your children and honestly that's probably why they left you". She was rollin now, "oh rose clean your room. Emmet take the bins out. I hope you have all brushed your teeth". Her fake american accent was terrible and Peter, Char, Em and Rose were fuckin rollin about laughin at her antics aswell.

"Hahahaha aw Bella little sis your not far off. Look Esme we aren't ungrateful, our time with you and Carlisle has been fine, but honestly we aren't your children and we've moved on. Like Bella says we are vampires and we want to start living like it. Id never ignore you but me and Rose won't be going out of our way to see you. After the hell you put us through, following the cunt twins and treating us like kids I'm just not up to being around you both right now. You think your both the leaders but Eddie and the pixie have been playin you both from the start. Me and Rose went on so many honeymoons to get out the fuckin house, and of course havin you butt your head in while we were doin the naughty to tell us that it's our turn to take the bins out was just really pissin us off". I busted out laughing at that too. What in the fuck have this lot been livin like?

Esme growled at Emmet, "watch your language son!". Rose got right in the small woman's face, "listen here bitch, you do not talk to my mate like that. We may have went along with you because we didn't know there was any other way, but it ends now. You are not my fuckin mother! Il forever be thankful to Carlisle for changing me and my mate and giving us this life, but it ends there. We are done with you. We are Rosalie and Emmet Whitlock now! So back the fuck off". Esme cowered behind Carlisle her head down.

I chuckled and then continued, "now that's all cleared up. Tell us what ya wanna tell us and then be gone. I ain't in the mood of anymore drama nd games. Me n lil miss here have plans". Bella was currently stroking up and down my thigh and purring in to my head, lil minx.

"Yes major sir sorry. We had a rather disturbing phonecall from Edward and Alice, it seems Edward went to the volturi to claim Bella as his and put a complaint against you stating that you stole her". I growled, stupid fuckin bronze haired cunt. The volturi don't scare me, fuck they fear me but this lil weasel is really testin my patience. "Aro didn't buy it of course, and he said even if it were true he wouldn't risk facing the God of War for Edward". I chuckled at that, I knew Aro feared me. All he has to do is look down at the missing fingers on his hand and he remembers why not to cross me.

"Edward was bizarre on the phone, he's rather upset. It seems he's developed an obsession with your Bella. I told him to drop it and come home but he said he had something else up his sleeve and Bella would be his". I was gettin really fuckin mad now and I felt the God of War rattling his cage to come out. Our mates in danger, we must kill them all who try and take her from us. Bella purred louder and stroked my hair. I calmed down a bit and purred back, lickin my mark on her neck, she moaned in delight. I waved my hand for Carlisle to continue. "So what's the cunt twins next move?".

Carlisle paused for a second and looked down. "Well Major, after I tell you this My family, the Denalis and myself shall be leaving and we won't be in contact again. I'm sorry it got to this point". I stood placing Bella behind me. "Fuckin spit it out Carlisle!" I all but roared out. The women fled closer to the door. "Edward said that since the volturi won't help he's going to gain the assistance of his next best option. He's going to Maria. He wants her and her army to annihilate your family and let him keep Bella".

The whole house erupted, the Denalis and the Cullens ran out. Peter and Charlotte were roarin and shoutin in a rage. Emmet had Rose in his arms lookin around the room for any danger to his mate. And I had grabbed Bella, roarin loudly and growlin. Fuckin Maria! I thought we were done wi that bitch. Edward and Alice are ashes, nd they can try and bring the wrath of an army to my door but ain't nobody gonna get to my mate. Fuckin game on. "CAPTAIN, CHAR! Everybody, sit down! We got a hella lot of plans ta make. Anyone who comes against the Whitlocks and dares try and harm our Coven will fuckin DIE!".

Peter jumped up roarin in agreement, followed by Emmet and then Char. Bella and Rose growled nodding their heads in agreement. "Ain't nobody gonna break us, it's time to train. Fight. Main. Kill. We'r Gonna show these fuckers who the Whitlocks really are!"


	19. AN Please Read :)

Hey guys :)

I was planning on getting another chapter up soon, but looking at views and reviews it kind of seems the story just isn't hitting the spot anymore. I really wanna continue, but right now I'm in my third year of uni and coming up to final exams my time is limited. If I can get a good few reviews in of people's thoughts on the story il set time aside and keep going with it. The reviews seem to have dried up and those of you who write stories will know it's time consuming and you can get so wrapped up in the story you zone out of the real world lol, and it's only worth it if you know people are enjoying the story.

So if those of you who are really enjoying the story would like me to continue, and if I can get enough reviews with feedback etc if the outcome of reviews is positive il get the next chapter done asap.

Thanks to all who have continued with the story, favourited and reviewed. It really means a lot.

Love

Jacklynn


	20. Chapter 20

****A/N****

Thanks so so much to everyone of you who reviewed! Totally gave me the push to carry on with the story. This chapters pretty much just lemons. But can we really get enough of Bella and Jasper sex scenes?

Hope you all enjoy, and please keep reviewing. Even if it's just a few words. It really keeps me motivated knowing that people are enjoying my story. This chapter is very dirty, but you's know me by now my lemons are a bit intense haha.

Review review review (let's try and get the reviews up up up)

All positive comments and any criticism welcome, I appreciate both!

Love

Jacklynn

BellaPov

I knew of Maria from Jaspers stories and to say I'm furious that Edward would involve her is an understatement. What the fuck is this weirdo all about? He met me all of once and has developed some fucked up obsession. Creepy prick.

I knew we would have to start training asap, I could defend myself as a human but I'm nowhere near ready for a battle in the vampire world. My shield will do us good but I'm not even sure how I used it. Im so fuckin horny too it's making it hard for me to concentrate, just looking at Jasper makes me wet. Shit he's just smirked at me, I keep forgetting he could feel what I'm feeling. Maybe a quick fuck will do us good?

Yeah I know it will, and I think il play with him a little. I send him all the lust I'm feeling for him and lick my lips, my desire brings him to his knees and he's growling at me. The others look confused, minus pete who's shaking his head laughing. Hehe showtime, I quickly run out the house, removing my top as I go and throwing it in Jaspers face.

MajorPov

That little minx! Not only has her desire knocked me over she's jus started strippin on her way out. "Right we'll start trainin tomorrow, I think we deserve jus one night of normalcy before shit hits the fan. Pete you feelin any issues with that?". He looks up to me still smilin "Naw Major, ya'll have fun now". I'm on my feet nd out the door before he's even finished speakin. I scent the air nd quickly track after my girl. Not that I needed to use her scent seens how she's leavin me a trail with her clothes. I growl out and push myself faster.

When I finally reach her she's sittin on a rock next to the water butt naked actin all innocent. "Only naked vamps are allowed over here Major", she doesn't even look in my direction. I playfully growl at her and remove my top, she looks round and her lust spikes. Making quick work of my jeans and shoes I stalk over to her my dick slappin off my thighs. Her lust and excitement spikes even more and she's starin at me with a look of pure want on her face. "Now you've got me like this darlin what is it yah plan on doin with me?".

BellaPov

Fuck fuck fuck. I can't even think straight, how is it possible for one man to be so damn beautiful. I really didn't think my plan through, I'm so inexperienced. How the hell was I planning on playing with him? Oh god and think of all the other people he's been with. Ahh why am I thinking about this now. This new vampire brain is fucked up. I quickly look down, trying to gather my thoughts and pull myself together. Jasper is quickly kneeling in front of me tilting my head up to look at him, "Darlin why are ya feelin inadequate and embarrassed? You've no reason ta feel that way baby. Your everythin I need".

I quickly look into his beautiful Crimson eyes, "I was just thinking I started this game, and I'm so inexperienced I don't even know where to go with it now? Also you've probably been with so many woman who know so much more than me. My minds just in overdrive I can't pull my thoughts together".

"Darlin that's cause yar jus new to this life. Those other women mean nuthin to me, they were jus a steppin stone ta you. Your not my pet anymore but I'm gonna give ya one rule, never feel like ya ain't enough for me. Your beautiful, smart, funny and damn if your not the best sex I've ever had! But what we do is much more than that baby, we make love. Nd il tell ya now I ain't done that with anyone else".

I crash my lips onto his, thrusting my tongue in his mouth. Fuck I love him, he just knows what to say. He moans into my mouth and I suck on his bottom lip, nibbling it as I go. He gently pulls away from me and leans into my ear whispering "If it's games ya wanna play sweetheart, let's play".

"Bella I want you to sit on that rock with your legs spread and show me how you finger your cunt". Fuck me that escalated quickly, I don't think I've ever masturbated? Ugh, here come the inadequate feelings again. "Bella I told ya, no more feelin like that. Do I need to spank ya? Do it now!". I quickly do as I'm told, fuck just the way he's spoke to me and seeing him naked before me has got me soaked. Im literally dripping on to the rock, I take two fingers and stroke my clit. Moaning as the tingly feeling soaks threw me. I lower my hand and thrust one finger in and out of my dripping pussy, quickly adding a second when I get used to the sensation. "Look at me Bella" Jasper all but growls at me. I slowly look up still fingering myself. Fuck, he's stroking his long thick penis. I moan out embarrassingly loud, just seeing him touch himself has me almost orgasming.

I continue to play with myself, watching Jasper as he watches me. This is ridiculously hot. "Bella I want ya to get off the rock and onto your knees on the floor, keep playin with yarself darlin, I'm gonna take that sweet ass of yours now. Like I told ya I would". My anxiety and lust both spike, this is going to be painful isn't it? I want it but I'm worried as well. "Don't feel anxious baby, it'll hurt a bit then I promise ya will feel nuthin but pleasure".

I quickly get to my knees leaning on one arm and still playing with myself. He walks over still strokin his beautiful dick. Kneeling down behind me he bring his hand round the front, removing mine he strokes my wet slit, coating his hand in my juices and rubs it on my tight asshole. Shit shit shit it's so erotic. He does this a few times, I can feel my ass is covered in my pussy juice. He quickly thrusts one finger in and I cry out. "Shh darlin keep playin with yarself, stroke your wet cunt. This is gonna feel so good baby".

MajorPov

God her ass is so tight, just the thought of pounding in to her almost has me jizzin all over her back. She's moaning and still fuckin her own fingers, I quickly add another finger into her ass and she crys out again. I pick up the pace and stroke myself as I go. I can tell she's close to an orgasm, fuckin showtime. I remove my fingers, her ass is still covered in the pussy juice so I rub my dick in between her ass cheeks. After a few strokes, I push the tip in slowly. Her pain spikes, but her desire does too. Once the tips in, I send her a shit tun of lust and thrust right in to her, balls deep inside her ass I roar out.

"SO FUCKIN TIGHT". She whimpers and I quickly start too move, I lean forward and while she's finger fuckin her pussy I roughly rub her clit. Within seconds the pains gone and she's crying out her release. "Jasper please don't stop. More please master harder". Shit did she just call me master? Now she ain't my pet anymore but it's still sexy as fuck when she calls me that. I remove my hand from her clit and grab on either side of her waist, pounding in to her tight hole hard and fast, my balls are slappin off her ass and she's screamin.

I spank her hard and she crys out, milking my cock even further. I can't hold off anymore and I cum so fuckin hard inside of her. Once I'm drained dry I turn her around laying her flat on her back, I lean down and grab her clit in my mouth sucking and biting it hard. Shes writhing beneath me screaming and calling out random things that don't make sense. I stick three fingers inside her and thrust in and out vamp speed, within seconds she's squirting all over my face I open my mouth and drink her in. Fuck I forgot how good her pussy juice tastes.

Once she's stopped squirting I'm already rock hard again, I quickly position myself and thrust in to her. Hard and fast. She's meeting me thrust for thrust, "fuck..darlin..so..wet..still..so..tight..I'll..never..get..enough..of..this" I basically growl in between each thrust. I feel that knot in my stomach nd know I'm close, "so close ️baby. Feels so good". She looks into my eyes, bright newborn crimson to my dark crimson red, "master I want to taste you, I want it in my mouth. Please".

Like ive said before this girl is gonna be the death of me, I pull out of her and she sits up with her mouth open, I quickly thrust into her mouth, fuckin it just as hard. She moans around my cock when she tastes herself on me and just that pushes me over the edge, I cum in short sharp bursts right down her throat. She licks my dick clean and crawls into my lap. How in the fuck did I get so lucky? "I love you my Bella, let's find your clothes and get back to the house. We have one last night before we need to start trainin. I think we should get shit faced drunk, Whitlock style. What do ya say baby?".

"I love you Jasper, let's do this". Mmmm that accent, I'm hard again already. How is that shit possible. She starts wiggling her ass and turns around to straddle me. "Darlin if ya keep doin that we'll never make it home".

She looks in my eyes, licks her plump lips, whispers "One more time for the road Major?" And Impales herself on my thick hard cock, I moan out loud and lay back. Lettin her ride me, her tits are bouncin up and down and her heads thrown back in her passion. I use my thumb to lazily rub her clit and she crys out loud while bobbin up and down on my huge length.

I sit up and grab a nipple in my mouth suckin on it roughly and swirling my tongue around the peak, "Major I'm gonna cum, please cum with me". I let her nipple out with a pop, and growl " .mine" in between each thrust, five thrusts later we both scream out our releases, I latch onto her tit above the nipple piercing through the flesh with my fangs markin her as mine again, her orgasm gets more intense and she lets my dick come out of her, spreading her legs wide on either side of my legs she squirts all over my chest throwin her head back. Now how in the fuck am I that lucky I've got a girl that squirts and can double orgasm. I remove my teeth and lick the bite, Ive just noticed I mark her a lot. I chuckle nd she looks at me, almost like she knows what I'm thinkin and says "possesive son of a bitch".


	21. Chapter 21

Let's try get to 150 on reviews before my next chapt... Next chapter within the next few days though no matter what! Thank u so much for all your support. The amount of reviews I've had blows my mind! You guys are amazing! Looking at the hits makes me so happy! If everyone who read reviewed I would be on cloud 9! Hit that button people! You are all who makes this worthwhile! What do you think? Who's your fave? Do you want more lemons? How do you See this story going?

You guys are my rock!

Love Jacklynnxxxxxx


End file.
